


【Twins: Flaming Maelstorms】

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Clan, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternative Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Angst and Feels, Angst and Feels I Guess, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bloodline Uzumaki Naruto, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Rewrite, Chakra Chains, Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Codependency, Different Famiy, Different Genetics, Doton | Earth Release, Dysfunctional Family, Elemental Manipulation, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fire, Fluff, Fūinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Fūinjutsu | Sealing Techniques, Fūton | Wind Release, Gen, Genjutsu, Gunbai Uchiwa | Army Arrangement Fan, Inheritance, Katana, Katon | Fire Release, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto & Sasuke-centric, Ninja, Ninjutsu, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Canon Compliant, Ostracism, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Multiple, POV Nara Shikamaru, POV Third Person, POV Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Possibly Out of Character, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Raiton | Lightning Release, Secret Techinques, Senju vs Uchiha, Sensor Naruto, Sharingan, Social Outcast, Strong Uchiha Sasuke, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Suiton | Water Release, Twin Brothers, Twins, Uchiha Clan (Naruto), Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Are Twins, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Brotherhood, Uchiha Sasuke Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Clan (Naruto), Uzumaki Naruto Being a Good Brother, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, Verbal Abuse, Weaponry, Weapons, family heirloom, fluff and angst i guess, history repeats itself, legacy, no reincarnation, wakizashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina marries an Uchiha, instead of Minato. Things for her son(s) in this world are, thus, much different.Brothers, twins – inseperable since birth. Many think the boys have no place in the Clan, in the world.The boys are determined to prove otherwise – if they have no place in the world, they will carve a place for themselves, no matter what.EDITED as of 15/10/20, please read from the very begining :)
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Senju Tsunade, Nara Shikamaru & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Clan & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

The air was crackling with excitement, as the festival’s lively sounds filled the air. _Konohagakure no Sato_ , first of the sinobi villages, founded by the joint efforst of Uchiha and Senju Clans, was celebrating another anniversary of its foundation.

All the village’s citizens were enjoying the festives loudly, laughing and singing. Only one person was completely calm and withdrawn, merely watching the many people, shinobi and civilans alike, mingle. This man was tall with fair skin, pitch-black eyes and blue-black, waist-lenght spiky hair, with one of his eyes covered by his bangs. The usual, intimidating, blood-red battle armour had been abandonned for tonight, in favour of more formal dark blue and cream clothing. Between the man’s shoulder blades, rested the symbol of his Clan.

The white-and-red uchiwa.

This man was none other than Uchiha Madara, Head of the Uchiha Clan and co-founder of Konoha, famed as a god taken human form. Known across the entire continent as the _Ikusagami_ , for his bloody and brutally efficient fighting, only matched by Senju Hashirama.

Madara sat quietly, observing the fair, nursing a saké. He wasn’t one for drinking — drink dulled a shinobi’s senses and that was a deadly mistake on the battlefield. But tonight, he allowed himself some treats. No one would say anything, if he was seen with a cup of saké or some sweets.

“I would have never thought, that you liked sweets of all things, Madara-sama.” a new, unknown voice called. Soft, chiming laughter following the surprised words.

Madara’s eyes darted towards the voice and he found a beautiful woman, dressed in blue-red kimono next to him. Her hair was inky black, twisted up in a beatiful style, glinting hairsticks with moon charms and little stars in her hair. Her face was round, yet aristocratic, but her most unusualy feature were her eyes. Her eyes weren’t black or dark brown, as it was most often in their Clan — no, her eyes were a dark, smokey grey. Almost black, but he could still see they weren’t. As the lights danced off of her eyes, they flashed light grey and silver, like the moon.

Her chakra was powerful and quiet familiar, yet he couldn’t place her. He was sure he’d met her family, otherwise her chakra wouldn’t have been so familiar... it was her he couldn’t place. He had no name to add to the face, which was a little emberassing. As the Clan Head, he should know everyone, yet her name evaded him.

He took a bite of the mochi. “And no one would think, that Hashirama is a gambling addict.”

She blinked at him with wide, shocked eyes. “E-excuse me, Madara-sama? Did you just say he was a _gambling addict_?“

“Hai.“ he said calmly, “Because he _is_. Much to the annoyance of Tobirama and Tōka and others close to him. I just find it plain amusing. If there’s one thing you never do... you _never_ bet against Hashirama. Useless you want to lose every single peice of possession your family ever owned.”

The woman laughed. “That sounds like you wouldn’t want to play against him.”

Madara shook his head. “With the unholy luck he has, the entire Clan would go bankrupt to the Senju in a single night. I would be a bad Clan Head, if I let that happen, no?”

”I suppose.” she ageed with a giggle.

“May I ask your name?“ he asked.

She smiled and dipped her head. “Tsukino. Uchiha Tsukino.”

Her eyes were like the Moon – her name was beautiful and it fit her well.

* * *

When Hashirama had learned he had a woman in his life, Madara was half the mind to drown the man in the food he so loved — a single bowl of ramen would have been enough, Madara decided. That would be more than enough to kill Hashirama, if the annoying Senju ever told anyone, that _he_ , feared and bloody Uchiha Madara, was in love.

Luckily for Madara, for once, Hashirama kept true to his word and kept quiet about it. Of course, it became known anyway, but in a gradual way, so no one made such a big deal about it. (Altough several women of the village bemoaned, that the infamous man had been tied down.)

However, peace and quiet were not to last.

When Senju Tobirama was named Nidaime Hokage, the grief and hate in Madara’s heart, which he had burried deep for the sake of his village and wife, had resurfaced. When Tobirama announced the formation of the Konoha Police Force, that was the last drop.

Angered and worried, that the growing Senju infulence in the village will treathen the Uchiha’s standing and generally distrustful of Tobirama, Madara left. He jelf the village, leaving everything he’d known and loved behind.

Leaving a Clan behind, whom he had once loved greatly — a Clan, who were now whispering warmonger, disdainful of their own former Head. He left the love of his life behind — Tsukino never judged him, the way the Clan did. She didn’t exactly agree with his methods of doing things, but they could at least discuss matters civilly and despite the different standings of village matters, they still loved each other very, very deeply.

So when Madara left, he had left a disdainful Clan behind. He had left a childhood friend behind. He had left a childhood dream of peace and prosperity behind. He had left a wife...

... but most importantly, he left his wife with an unborn child. A child of whom he would never know.

* * *

_**Decades later:** _

Uzumaki Kushina was an emotional person –in fact, she was so emotional at times, that some people questioned her professionalism, as a shinobi. But that was just how she was and despite being emotional, she was a well-trained, accomplished ANBU Captain, an S-rank kunoichi – the _first_ S-rank kunoichi of Konoha since Senju Tsunade herself, in fact. ( _Akai Shi_ and _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ , the Nations whispered in fear. Her battle-orienred Fūinjutsu was capable of killing an entire platoon of shinobi, her Kenjutsu praised even by the Shichinin Shū of Kiri.)

And now, her emotional trumoil was showing again. She was crying, her tears blown away by the wind, as she sped trough the rooftops, farther and farther away from the Hokage Tower. As she ran, she hoped to leave her emotions behind.

Her sadness, her anger, her disgust. The disappointment she felt for herself for trusting _him_. She fell for his sweet words and charming smiles, like a fool. She fancied herself in love with Namikaze Minato and in turn, the so-called genius had broken not only her trust, but her heart as well.

She loved him – she had trully loved him with all her heart and hoped to have a family with him. And now...

She had just come back from a month-long assignment with her ANBU team and hoped to surprise Minato with a secret visit. Instead, it was _him_ , who’d given her an _unpleasant_ surprise.

She’d found him in the Hokage office, the privacy seals active... And Tsunade was there with him. And neither of them seemed bothered by the lack of clothing on their persons.

Not to mention, that being the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi gave her heightened senses. The smell in the office made it clear, that the two blondes had been _busy_...

She shook her head in anger and disgust again. How could she have ever trusted Minato? And... He, he... With her own _sensei_ , the person, who’d guided her as a Genin, no less!

She was jolted from her dark thoughts by a collision, which caused her to yelp and stagger back. Her foot missed the roof and she lost her balance...

...but even before she could fall, someone –probably the person she ran into,– grabbed her arm, firmly but still gently and stopped her from falling.

“Gomen nasai, are you well, Uzumaki-san?” Kushina shook her head and looked at the person, who caught her.

Said person was a head taller and had spiky, bluish-black hair, fair skin and bottomless black eyes.

She blinked and hurriedly wiped her tears away. She had not expected to literally run into her former classmate, Uchiha Masaru.

Upon noticing, that she regained her balance, Masaru jerked his hand away, as if burned. She frowned – so he was one of those people, who judged her for her typical, Uzumaki looks and for being a foreigner... (She was _so happy_ , that her status, as a Jinchūriki was a secret only the Elders and the Hokage knew about. She would have never had any sort of normality in her life, if the village had known about the Fox.)

He quirked an eyebrow. “Have you been crying? What reduces an S-rank kunoichi to tears?”

She wiped at her face furioisly and shook her head. “None of your _business_.” She snapped. Upon seeing the hurt look on his face, she immediately regretted her words. “I’m sorry, I just...”

He shook his head. The look in his eyes made her think he was used to this – to people being unkind in general. Odd... Especially in Konoha. She knew that the villagers were generally very kind to one another – and being best friends with Mikoto, meant she knew just how tightly-knit the Uchiha were. It was one thing outsiders saw rarely – that behind the stoicism and indifference, lay the warmest, most caring souls in the entire Elemental Nations.

“It’s okay, Uzumaki-san. I should not pry into others’ lives.”

She scowled and rolled her eyes. “We used to be classmates. Call me _Kushina_ damnit! Uzumaki-san makes me feel old and makes it look as if we’re strangers.”

He chuckled a bit. “Kushina, then.” he amended, altough she could sense his hesitance. “Perhaps I can invite you for a meal or a tea? It might help take your mind off of your troubles.”

She hesitated only for a moment – the idea, after all, was a good one. Besides, she had yet to eat something today.

“I accept, thank you. I haven’t eaten yet and it’s nearing midday.”

* * *

They sat at Ichiraku’s, but unlike usually she could barely eat the one bowl – after what happened, she wasn’t particularly hungry. The scene kept flashing into her mind, turning even her beloved ramen sour. Masaru nursed his own food and they sat quietly, without a word. But it was fine — she appreciated his company. It made her feel less alone.

He didn’t ask, what had caused her dark mood. Instead, he prompted a different sort of conversation and they talked for hours over food and tea — which wasn’t part of the offer, but Teuchi had noticed how absorbed in their conversation they were and placed two steaming cups of tea in front of them. On the house, he said as if he noticed her mood too.

Then, when the sun was sinking low on the horizon, Masaru escorted her back to her appartment and only when she lay in bed, did she absently note, that his paln to make her forget her troubles, had worked.

* * *

Somehow, meeting with Masaru had become a routine — she didn’t know when exactly, but it had. She met with Mikoto as well and in fact, it was the Uchiha Matriarch, who made her realise, that she should move on from Minato and live her life.

If he had done, what he did he never even deserved her in the first place, Mikoto had said.

And as she spent more time with Masaru, she noticed the cold shoulders his kin gave him and the glares the Elders sent him.

She couldn’t understand _why_ — he was an accomplished shinobi, S-ranked and feared, like her. The Uchiha should have been happy, that a man like him added to their fame.

“Koto-chan...” she called one day, as she sat in her friend’s kitchen. Itachi was in the Academy and Fugaku was dealing with the Police, so only the two of them were in the house.

Mikoto stopped stirring the soup for a second, glancing at her. “Hai?”

“What’s with the Clan? I noticed many giving Masaru cold shoulders. Some look at him as if he’s a criminal, others as if he’s the Shinigami in human form.”

Mikoto’s eyes flashed sadly. “Prejudice, Kushi-chan. They think he’ll turn traitor, like...” she trailed off with a frown.

Kushina arched an eyebrow. “Like who?”

Mikoto looked at her and sighed. “Oh, I forgot you don’t know.” she murmured. “Masaru is Madara’s grandson. They think he’ll turn out, like his grandfather.”

The redhead blinked owlishly. “Uchiha Madara? As in _The_ Uchiha Madara? That man had a family?”

“Yes. Madara and he had a daughter and said daughter is Masaru’s mother. He’s skilled – the most powerful in the Clan, at the moment... But they fear him. That he’ll end up a Missing-nin or that he may try taking the Clan Head position from us. As you know, we lead the Clan because of my ancestry... But he has a much stronger claim.”

Kushina hummed. “I see. And what do you think? Will he take it from you?”

Mikoto snorted lightly. “ _Never_. He hates politics with a passion. But no matter what I tell the Clan, they won’t listen. In fact, they once accused him of trying to break my marriage to Fugaku, so he could marry me.“ she snorted again. “ _Plain ridiculous_.”

Kushina scowled. “Prejudiced bastards. If he’s a loyal shinobi of Konoha, why are they judging him for a dead man’s actions? He hadn’t even _met_ the man!”

Mikoto sighed. „I don’t know, Kushina. He has a good heart, he’s skilled and loyal, yet they are still wary. If you ask me, it’s the Clan’s attitude towards him, that might push him... Not his ancestry.“

Kushina hummed and took a sip of her tea, letting her thoughts wander. She had noticed, that Masaru never mentioned his family... Was this the reason? Did he fear she might judge him for having Madara’s blood, like his Clan did?

“Is this why he never speaks about his family?”

Mikoto nodded. “For a non-Konoha shinobi, hearing he’s Madara’s grandson is a nightmare and I don’t think I have to tell you why.”

Kushina snorted. “Of course not. I know he was called _Ikusagami_ for a reason. Controlling the Kyūbi was just the last step in earning his infamy.”

Mikoto nodded. “Yes, altough no one could achieve that ever again — no one could control a Bijū, much less the Kyūbi. But regardless of that, having Madara as his grandfather gives some extra weight to his name, aside from his own moniker of _Jigoku-jū_.”

Kushina arched an eyebrow. “I heard he earned his moniker with the high kill count, like Minato and I, but how exactly?”

“He burned a platoon of Kumo shinobi with only two Katon jutsu. He has s special fire he developed himself, but he didn’t reveal how— it’s bright blue/purple in colour, comparable to the Nibi Jinchūriki’s in strenght — perhaps even stronger. Some claim it is stronger, than the Hellcat’s fire, altough we would have to match the flames against each other and only a few had seen that happen during the last war. But I think it’s kind of unfair to compare them, because we know that Bijū chakra is different from human one...“ she shook her head, trailing off, “The point is, that he’s a master of Katon. Madara had stronger fire, but it was tied to his Sharingan — Masaru is not limited by his Sharingan. He can use it whenever he wants to. There’s the Kekkei Genkai, _Shakuton_ , that mixes Wind and Fire chakra. Some say he does that, but no one knows how. You’re born with that sort of ability, don’t just develop it. Besides, there are a few older people, who had met a Shakuton-user. They said _that_ fire wasn’t blue. Masaru’s is — some call it _wildfire_ , because it’s so volatile and destructive, altough he insits it is not the right term for it. The point is, he is the only man capable of creating such hot fire, without the Nibi being involved.”

Kushina bit her lip, awed by all she heard from her friend. And here she thought Minato was strong... Masaru would be able to match him, she guessed. Maybe not in pure speed, but in other fields.

“I see. Thanks for telling me, Koto-chan.“

Mikoto shrugged. “Think nothing of it.”

* * *

Kushina smiled, as she leaned into Masaru’s side, watching the sun set above the Naka river, that flowed on the border of the Uchiha district.

“We really shouldn’t spend so much time together, Kushina-chan.“ Masaru said softly and she sensed his pain. She drew away, to look him in the eyes. For months now, they kept meeting and spending time together and she heard some among the Uchiha whisper, that they were dating. (Those outside the Uchiha knew nothing of this, as the village was loud with talk about Minato and Tsunade. It caused some scandal, that someone like Minato was ‘dating‘ an older woman. Others were just happy with the possibility of the Senju line living on.)

“And why not?“ she asked rising an eyebrow.

“It will do you no good. Spending time with me will just tarnish your reputation.“

Kushina snorted. “Is this about you being the son of Uchiha Madoka? _The grandson of Madara?_ “ she asked sharply.

His obsidian eyes went wide, a flicker of fear appearing on his face. “How... Mikoto of course.“ he said, his face hardening. “She told you.“

“She did.“ she answered simply. There was no reason to deny it. Masaru knew she and Mikoto had become inseperable, since their Genin days. (Okay, as Genin, they hadn’t always been on the best of terms, but as time went by and they climbed the shinobi ranks, they’d become inseperable, to the point of even doing some joint missions, during the war.)

“Kushina, I...”

“I don’t care about what people say, Masaru.“ she said strongly, “You’re _not_ him. His actions do not determine your future. Yes, they reflect on you as well, but his mistakes are not your mistakes. You and your mother should have never been treated differently for it.” her tone quieted a bit, “Every person makes their own decisions. Besides, they forget why Madara left.”

Masaru blinked at him. “Huh? You know why he left? Few remember that nowdays — only that he became the first and greatest traitor of Konoha’s history.”

She shrugged. “He didn’t trust Senju Tobirama to lead the village fairly — I don’t know where that belief was founded... but every person should follow their heart. Sure, he had made bad and questionable decisions,“ she looked at the setting sun, turning away from him, “but don’t we all? We’re only human and we all make mistakes. The mistakes and their consequences are to be carried by the person, who made them and not by their family.”

There was a short silence between them.

“Madara-jiji had a younger brother. Izuna — he was a sort of prodigy of the Clan, like his brother and they led the Clan togeter for years. Then Tobirama killed Izuna in combat and Konoha was founded afterwards. Madara never forgot, that the Suiton-user killed his last remaining and dearest family. So when Hashirama announced that Tobirama was to be the next Hokage, he tried convincing the Clan, that Konoha’s idea was a failure. Then, when the Uchiha Police Force was founded — which Madara wieved as a way to degrade the Clan’s influence, while the Senjus’ power grew, he left. He left my grandmother even and I think he never knew she remained pregnant. He never knew of the family he left behind.”

Kushina studied Masaru for a moment, shocked that he shared the story. But... it made sense. She remembered how crushed she’d felt, when Uzushio had been destroyed — her brothers, her parents... everyone she’d known and loved was dead.

She kind of understood the pain Madara might have gone trough — sure, trying to destroy the village he had built with his former friend was no way to go about doing things... but she understood how he might have felt.

“Whatever happened — they should not have judged your mother or you for it.“ she said. “It’s the past and he made his own decisions, as every person does.“ she scooted closer to him, gently linking their hands. “I don’t care, whose blood you have in your veins. I care about who you are, Masaru. Let the village whisper all they want, I won’t leave you, useless you throw me out. But if you throw me out just to preserve my reputation,“ she gave him a look, “well... I’m going to come back anyway, because everyone deserves a chance at happiness ‘tebanne!”

Masaru chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Thank you, Kushi-chan. You’re a wonderful person and I’m glad we came to spend time together.”

“So I am.“ she agreed without hesitation.

* * *

Kushina felt like flying — she was the happiest kunoichi in the Elemental Nations. Or so, she felt like it and so, had said as much to Mikoto. Altough, despite her happiness, she was also nervous.

“What if I forget what to say, ‘tebanne?“ she murmured, glancing at her friend.

Mikoto chuckled softly, as she smoothed out her ceremonial kimono. Today was the day of her wedding — she was finally marrying Masaru. It was a small occasion, with only a few people attending, not that Kushina minded all that much. This was their day anyway.

“You won’t forget it, Kushina. We’d gone over it at least a dozen times the last week. Just... take a deep breath.“ the Uchiha Matriarch instructed softly. “You’re an S-rank kunoichi —this is nothing, compared to our missions.”

Kushina gave a small smile and nodded. “I’m ready.“ she whispered and Mikoto beamed.

Her friend slipped out, to join the other guests and it was the Sandaime, who stepped next to her, to escort her to the altar. She had no one from her family, so she had asked the person, she’d known since she was a child — the person, who’d comforted her after Mito, the last of her kin was gone.

“I’m sure Mito-sama would be happy for you, Kushina-chan.”

Kushina smiled a bit. “Wouldn’t she mind I’m marrying an Uchiha?“

The Hokage shook his head. “She would say that it’s your happiness, that matters. Love and happiness — it’s what keeps you strong and balanced. And don’t think I haven’t noticed. Ever since you were around Masaru, the Fox’s presence could be barely felt. Mito-sama’s theory seems to be correct and so, I say that a happy, balanced Jinchūriki is the best. You’re happy. Live your life to the fullest. It’s you and him togehter — perhaps you can prove, that their prejudice against Masaru is without foundation.“ the man sighed. “Besides, the village keeps forgetting, that once, Madara protected this place too. They forget, that conflict is always the work of two or more parties, never just a single person. He had his faults, but so does everyone else.”

She nodded. “I know that and his faults are not Masaru’s. He might be Madara’s blood, but he’s his own person, with his own path.”

“Like all of us.“

As the music started playing, all her doubts left Kushina and she approached with a big, bright smile on her face. Anyone, who looked at the newlyweds would say, that they radiated like the sun.

* * *

_**December 24:** _

It was a clear night with a full moon shining overhead and the great village of Konoha slept quietly, unsuspecting of the tragedy, that tonight would bring. A few miles away from the village was a safe house. Inside the safe house there were several people. On the paient’s bed lay a red-haired, violet-eyed woman— Uzumaki-Uchiha Kushina, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. There were two other shinobi inside the room as well. One of them was Kushina’s husband, Uchiha Masaru, while the other was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

While Kushina was still upset with him a bit, she had moved on and they had a cordial relationship, besides other than herself, only Minato was good enough with Fūinjutsu, to hold the Kyūbi within her seal or to reinforce her seal, when needed. While she usually could do it for herself, she was avare, that childbirth was risky for every woman and it was even riskier for a Jinchūriki. Minato and Masaru were here to ensure the Kyūbi would not get away.

“Alright Kushina-sama, push now!“ the medic — Uchiha Akemi— said.

Kushina screamed, as pain shot trough her body. “AAH! I’m going to kill you, Masaru!” she growled, as she pushed again, “Once I’m out of this bed, I’m going to castrate you!” Masaru fidgeted a bit, uncomfortable with her treaths, which drew a chuckle from Minato — Kushina felt a spark of satisfaction. Let him fidget, this was all his fault. She grunted, breath shuddering. “You’ll never lay a hand on me again!”

For a moment, the pain seemed to intensify and then in was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief, as she heard the cries of her baby. But then, before she could even utter a word, the pain started again, seemingly worse than before, causing her to scream even more.

“What’s wrong?“ Masaru panicked next to her bed, looking clulessly at Akemi. She wanted to bonk him in the head, but all her focus was on breathing and surviving the pain.

“Nothing.“ Akemi stated simply, “You’re having twins.”

Kushina grunted and trough half-lidded eyes, she saw the elation settle on her husband’s face and she decided, that the look was worth all the pain. Their happiness was worth all the pain. Another five minutes later, both babies were born and wrapped in blankets, whimpering softly.

“Congratulations.“ Akemi said with a smile, “Healthy twin sons.”

Kushina could barely open her eyes and her bright red hair stuck to her face with sweat, but she didn’t care. Everything was worth it, as the medics handed her sons to her, wrappped in soft green blanket. “They’re so small.“ she murmured.

“They’re strong and healthy, nothing to worry about.“ Akemi assured her with a kind expression. “Twins are often smaller, than a single child, but they can grow just as well, as any other.”

“What they’ll be called?“ Masaru asked as he leaned closer to peer at them. As if sensing his approach, both babies opened their eyes and Kushina gasped. They were beautiful, perfect — one of them had Masaru’s obsidian eyes, while the other had her Uzumaki-violet eyes.

She smiled, holding them close, as she glanced at her husband. “Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki.”

Their moment was borken, when they heard a dull thud and Akemi fell to thhe floor, dead. All three shinobi in the room looked up to see a man dressed in long black robes, wearing an ornage swirl mask.

“Step away from the Jinchūriki now, _Kiroi no Senkō_ , _Jigoku-jū_.“ the man growled coldly, as his single eye burned red, three tomoe dancing in it restlessly.

* * *

Masaru knelt next to his wife, tears streaming from his eyes unbidden, his Mangekyō Sharingan spinning wildly, as he craddled her broken form.

It had taken just a few hours, but the Kyūbi was gone — Minato had done it, with some help from Kushina. A plan they’d devised together — when, Masaru had no idea. Masaru had driven the Kyūbi farther from the village and had stalled it with Kushina, while Minato had dealt with the mystery man, who according to Minato, possessed both a Sharingan and the legendary Mokuton of the Shodaime.

And now, the Kyūbi was gone, sealed into Minato’s twin sons — Menma and Nawaki Senju-Namikaze. Masaru had offered to let his own sons be used, given his own twins had developed in the body of a Jinchūriki, however Minato had refused, saying that he would not use other’s child, if he could not sacrifice his own. (Tsunade had shouted at him for an entire minute, before the medic had allowed them to take the boys to the sealing site.)

“Kushi-chan...“ he whispered, holding her close. Several feet away, Tsunade was crying and grieving too — grieving the death of her husband and the fate of her sons. Altough he had nothing bad to say about the woman, save for her actions hurting Kushina, he could not bring himself to care for her grief. His own was treathening to overwhelm him.

“Raise them to be strong shinobi. Shinobi, who deserve the name of Uzumaki and Uchiha.“ Kushina whispered. “Tell them I love them, my little fiery maelstorms.”

His tears streamed down his face, as he laid his forehead against hers, caressing her hair the way he knew she liked so much. “I will, Kushi. I will tell them how much you love them. And they will be worthy of carrying our legacies. I swear on Tsukuyomi.“

“Take care, Masaru. I love you all.” she breathed.

And so, the birth of Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki was the night, when two of Konoha’s greatest shinobi died. It would be a night remembered with dread and grief...


	2. Passing Time

_Konohagakure, first and greatest of the Five Great Villages, created by the unlikely alliance of Senju and Uchiha. Home to many great Clans, but the greatest, most numerous of them all was the Uchiha Clan, so numerous even years after the village founding —where the Senju had withered down to three members,— that they had their own district._

_On the edge of the Uchiha District was a small house, which was the home of two small boys. The boys were orphans and outcasts within their own Clan._

_What brought this on, one may ask?_

_One of the reasons was the fact, that they were the great-grandsons of Konoha’s most infamous traitor, Uchiha Madara. The second reason was a bit more recent, altough still tied to the first one — their father was Uchiha Masaru, Madara’s grandson. A prodigy of his Clan, altough never fully trusted, as the Clan feared he might turn traitor._

_And in the Clan’s eyes, he does._

_Not long after the Kyūbi attack, which had claimed the lives of several strong shinobi and had left Konoha weakened, Iwa saw a chance to repay Konoha for the humiliation and destruction wrought during the Third War. It was a short war — not a Great War, like those before it, but it was war anyway. A short, bloody war between Iwa and Konoha._

_Konoha won, but it was a victory, that was overshadowed by the loss of many. Masaru, as one of the few remaining S-ranked shinobi within the village had been tasked with leading a part of the village’s forces to trap Iwa’s troops. However, Iwa had caught wind of the plan and they’d trapped the numerous Konoha shinobi. Masaru had left his post and dealt great damage to the enemy forces, allowing his men to retreat and regroup._

_But the damage had been done — the failure of the plan had been blamed on Masaru (no one in his group took responsibility and it was easy to blame a dead man, who couldn’t protest). On the top of it all, they called him a coward, who had left his post after the Iwa shinobis’ trap closed._

_Masaru had saved the lives of his comardes, giving his own life for them, but due to the lies of **real** cowards, he would be remembered nothing more, as a traitor._

_A traitor, who could be nothing else, as the grandson of Uchiha Madara — for the blood of traitors would always be a traitor._

_And sadly, it would be a burden Masaru’s own sons — now left orphaned — would have to bear_.

* * *

_**Uchiha Clan Council Room:** _

Uchiha Mikoto, Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan glared heatedly at the Elders, as she stood in the middle of the room, her Sharingan burning treatheningly.

“ _What do you mean you **forbid** me from taking in my nephews?“_ she hissed coldly. “You keep forgetting, that I’m the last of Uchiha Naori’s blood. Naori was the closest relative Madara had, after the death of his brother, months prior to the village founding. As such, they are _my_ blood — I’m their closest living relative, with Masaru and Kushina gone. I’m their guardian, until they make Genin or until they reach fifteen, if they chose to remain civilians.”

The Elders matched her glare with cold indifference.

“ _That_ is the very reason we will _not_ let you take them in.“ Uchiha Kouta pointed out.

He was an old man, bent and broken by time, the oldest of the Elder Council. Older than the Sandaime and his teammates, by four years— half-blind with age by now—, if she remembered correctly. Kouta was the only member of the Clan now, with Tsukino-hime gone, who had laid eyes on the infamous _Ikusagami_ , prior to the man’s defection.

(Mikoto was still a young girl, but she remembered Uchiha Tsukino faintly. A kind, yet stern and regal woman, who’d exuded power and love in equal measure, even in her old age. A woman, whom Mikoto could picture standing side by side a man, like Uchiha Madara had been.)

“ _Why_?“ she hissed, “Kushina had left a Will, that states, that shall anything happen to both her and Masaru, she trust her sons to _me_.”

“Kushina-san may have been a Princess of her homeland,“ Elder Yuriko stated, “but she held no power in this Clan. She was an _Uzumaki_ first and Uchiha second.

Mikoto’s eyes narrowed on the woman. The nerve of her...! “They are _my blood_ and their parents had been close to our family.“ she insisted, “No child should grow up without a family. Without safety.”

“As _Masaru’s_ sons,“ a third vice cut in sharply from the side and Mikoto didn’t even bother to turn around and see, which of the Elders might have spoken this time, “they have a claim to the Clan. Do you not fear how they may overthrow _your son_ , Mikoto? On top of it, if they do... you risk plunging our Clan to chaos and bloodshed.”

Mikoto softly counted back from ten in her head, to prevent herself from activating her Mangekyō — which she’d gained after hearing of Kushina’s demise... after seeing her broken and pale body, craddled by Masaru, as he brought her back from the field, silent sobs racking his body.

“They’re harmless _children_ ,“ she said, her Sharingan taking another sharp turn, Killing Intent pouring out of her every cell, “not some monsters. They’re my friends’ sons, my _godsons_ and the Princes of Uzu no Kuni by all right of men and gods.”

“And Uzu no Kuni does no longer _stand_.“ Kouta cut back sharply. “They have nothing from those lands. Those lands are naught but ruins and death, even today.”

“They’re children, _Tsukuyomi damn it!_ ” she snapped — maybe she’d picked up more of Kushina’s infamous Uzumaki temper, than she ever thought possible, but who cared?— “ _Children_ , who need love and guidence.”

“They will be taken care of, from the usual funds of the Clan, spared for orphans, Mikoto.“ Yuriko insisted coolly, “They’ll have food to eat, clothes on their back and roof over their head. You will not take them in and that is _final_.”

 _‘Maybe you will provide them those things, yes. But they will lack the most important thing in life,‘_ she thought with a mix of sadness and anger, _‘They will lack the love of parents. They’d never known Kushina anyway and now Masaru’s gone as well...‘_

* * *

The door snapped behind her so sharply, that the blast cracked the wood. She glared at the door and noted absently, that it would have to be replaced, but right now, her anger was too great to be worried about that.

“Mikoto?“ Fugaku asked softly.

She looked up to find her husband leaning against the kitchen counter. “Shouldn’t you be working?“ she murmured heatedly.

He gave a small nod. “I should, but I could hear you coming a mile away. What set you on the war path this time?”

“They had the _gall_ to forbid us from taking in the twins.“ she growled.

Fugaku blinked at her, his black eyes widening just a little bit. “Why? They’re our — _your_ direct relatives. Besides, didn’t Kushina leave a will?”

Mikoto scowled. “She did, but they dared saying she had no authority here, as an _Uzumaki_. And since the boys are Madara’s direct descendants, they reasoned that they could take the position of Clan Head, which would throw the Clan into chaos. They don’t even want to risk them getting close to a position of _power_ , child or not.” she fumed.

“Fools.“ her husband grumped. “If they grow up with a family, it’s likeler they’ll form connections, that would be good for everyone. Because as long as they care for the village and the Clan, they wouldn’t even think about turning traitors.”

“ _Masaru wasn’t even a traitor_.“ she growled, “He died _saving_ us. And what’s his payment, even in death? They label him a coward — a traitor worse, than Madara.”

Fugaku sighed and then walked up to her, bringing her into a firm hug, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll try persuading them. If... they still refuse, we can always keep an eye on them otherwise. We won’t leave them to their own devices.”

She smiled a bit, leaning into his embrace. “Iie, iie we won’t.” she murmured, reassured somewhat, that her godsons would not be alone, no matter what. The Elders might forbid her from formally and legally adopting them, but that did not mean, that she would leave them alone.

* * *

_**Years later:** _

Seven-year-old Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto lingered in the door impatiently, his violet eyes flashing. “Nī-san! Are you coming, we’ll be late for the Academy entrance ceremony!”

Naruto had spiky, bluish-black hair with streaks of dark red all over, two stands framing his face, violet eyes and the sharp, aristocratic features of the Uchiha Clan. He wore a simple dark blue shirt and white pants with dark blue shinobi sandals.

Naruto huffed, but before he could call out to his brother again, Sasuke appeared, rolling his eyes. “You know we’re not going to be late.“ he murmured softly, tugging at his shirt, to make sure it was straight.

Sasuke had obsidian eyes (in certain light, those eyes had a brief glint of violet to them) and his hair was much flatter, only the back spiking up a bit. It was bluish-black in colour, with not a stand of red. Altough his face was rounder, softer, a trait he’d inherited from their mother — something that made him look even more childish, if possible. Sasuke also wore a simple dark shirt, like his twin with blue sandals, but his pants were black.

Naruto huffed. “No, but remember what Shisui said?“ he asked quietly.

They were orphans now — they’d never known their mother and their father had died, when they had been four and they only had small memories of him. But still, they missed him, living on their own was still strange and while they were, in a way used to it, it also caused discontent. Of course Shisui, Itachi and their aunt Mikoto would often stop by, to make sure they were healthy and well-fed, but it was not like having a real family. (Nothing could replace the loving embrace of their mother a head pat from their father.)

The Uchiha were numerous, but the boys never felt, that they belonged with the Clan. Angry whispers — ‘traitors’ blood‘, ‘deserve to be orphans‘, ‘will bring more shame to the Clan‘ ‘half-bloods‘— and cold looks were all they got from their kin. They didn’t really understand why, but they knew enough. They knew enough to understand they should not expect kindness from those, who bore the uchiwa on their backs.

The other villagers were not as bad, as their Clan members, but they had heard spiteful whispers more than once, from older outsiders as well — ‘once a traitor, always a traitor‘.

They left the house side by side, ignoring the glares an cold looks of their clansmen, as they hurried towards the Academy. They had explored the routes leading to the building several weeks prior, to make sure they could walk a less-used path and still get there in time. After all, they couldn’t be late from their first day.

* * *

When they reached the Academy, they found a crowd already gathered. A crowd made of teachers, parents and future students. They stood closely, side by side — they’d learned quickly, after their father had died, that sticking together, was the only way they could survive. Oh, it’s not like they got physically harmed, no. But the isolation, loneliness and the glares were much worse, than any physical pain. It only turned bearable, when they were close to one another. So, after a particularly bad night, at six, they promised never to leave each other behind.

After the speeches were done, the parents and students lined up by the application desk, to sign into the classes. Naruto and Sasuke sighed, watching with sharp eyes. They would have to get to the desk, somehow...

They waited for hours, until the crowd dwindled down and they shuffled over.

“Um, sumimasen.“ Naruto spoke, peering up at the desk. “We’d like to apply too.“

The man with a long scar across his nose looked down at them and frowned slightly. “Where are your parents? You should be here with them.“

“We don’t have parents.“ Sasuke murmured, his voice barely audible.

The brown-haired man blinked at them, a thoughtful look crossing his features for a second. “Well...”

“Iruka-kun, are you done? I would like to discuss the year’s start with you.“ an elderly voice called. The boys looked up to see an old, gray-haired man, dressed in long white robes and a triangular hat. The hat had the Kanji for fire on it in red.

“H-hai, Hokage-sama. It’s just that these children just came here. I thought the few orphans, who came from civilian families were already signed in by you?“ Iruka said, gestruing at them.

Naruto and Sasuke frowned, as Iruka spoke. They were not civilians — their parents had been shinobi! The Hokage looked at them, before either of the boys could voice those thoughts to the brown-haired man. “And who you might be, children?”

The two shared a brief look, before Sasuke answered. “Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke.“ he made a small gesture, “And this is my twin, Naruto.”

The Hokage’s eyes glinted and a fond smile crossed his features. “Ah, Kushina-chan’s sons. You’re here to become shinobi?“

“Hai.“ Naruto said with a nod.

The Hokage hummed, thoughtful for a second, before he took two forms from the stack of papers next to Iruka. “It seems I would have to delay our meeting by an hour, Umino-kun. I hope you don’t mind.”

“N-not at all, Hokage-sama.“

* * *

Mikoto perked up, smiling a bit, as her husband finally arrived home.

“ _Tadaima_.” Fugaku called, though his voice sounded more strained, than usual and her brows furrowed with worry, as he walked up to her and gave her a brief kiss.

“Welcome home. Did something happen? You seem in a rather stormy mood.“

Fugaku sighed. “The Hokage stopped by the Police Headqarters to tell me, that Naruto and Sasuke were at the Academy this morning all by themselves.“

She blinked, shocked and worried at once. “W-what?“

“Don’t worry, Mikoto. They’re fine. They’d gone to watch the opening ceremony and apperntly, they want to join. They approached the desk and the Hokage caght them at it.”

Mikoto huffed softly. “It’s kind of expected — Uchiha and Uzumaki. Both are old shinobi Clans. It’s in their blood. Is it so bad they want to be like Kushina?“

“Miktoto...”

She scowled at him. “ _Don’t_ tell me you _believe_ the bullshit about Masaru, Fugaku. You know he would never run. He had sons here, he would have wanted Konoha safe, for their sake.”

Her husband sighed, rubbing his face. “Of course, I don’t believe it, Koto. Masaru was many things, but he was not a coward. And I would let them join...”

“Would?” she repeated in a dangerously low voice.

Her husband groaned and fell to the nearest chair. “The Elders want to ban them from becoming shinobi.”

“ _Fugaku!_ “ she hissed angrily. “Both Kushina and Masaru were exceptional shinobi! Imagine what their children could achieve! She would want them to be shinobi, if they so chose and they had gone to the Academy on their own free will, so...”

“I know, Mikoto.“ he said. “And unlike the rest of the Clan, I’m not a fool with the brains of a handful of ants. Kushina and Masaru were S-rank shinobi. And they have Madara’s blood in them — a man, who matched the likes of Senju Hashirama. They have great potential and despite what the Clan says, Masaru was not a traitor.“ he graoned. “But we can’t prove that, no matter what. They still whisper Madara’s name, as a traitor and Masaru is the freshest wound. The whispering might be damaging and the life of shinobi is not a game. You know it.”

“The way the Clan treats them, despite our efforts is already damaging, Fugaku!“ she insisted sharply. “Perhaps if they become shinobi... they can forge their own path and step out of those shadows.”

Fugaku nodded. “Yes, but they will be at a disadvantage, compared to their classmates. Kushina and Masaru aren’t here to teach them and you know what might come of it, if either of us is seen training them.”

She scoffed. At times like this, she hated how prejudiced her Clan could be. “I know... but maybe if we ask Itachi and Shisui to help them ocassionallly? They deserve a chance.”

“Very well.”

Mikoto smiled a bit and her eyes fluttered closed for a second. _‘We’ll keep an eye on your children, Masaru, Kushina.‘_ she swore quietly.

* * *

This year’s class was full of Clan Heirs, Iruka noted with some surprise. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, Yamanaka Ino, Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Senju-Namikaze Menma and Nawaki...

...and of course there were others, who belonged to Clans, but were not heirs. Like Inuzaka Kiba and the Uchiha-Uzumaki twins, Naruto and Sasuke. He briefly wondered, why would the Hokage let the sons of a traitor attend, but then he shut that thought down.

Uchiha Madara (and his grandson too) may have been a traitor, but his name and moniker still brought fear to the hearts of many. _Ikusagami_.

Uchiha Madoka. _Honō no Aijin._

Uchiha Masaru. _Jigoku-jū._

Uzumaki Kushina. _Akai Shi._

Famous — or **_in_** _famous_ , depending on the perspective— names, that held power, despite every single one of those shinobi being dead. Shinobi, who had served Konoha and single-handedly killed hundreds, driving fear into the hearts of every Nation.

And those boys had the blood of those shinobi in their veins. They had the best pedigree possible, only matched by the Senju twins. Menma and Nawaki had an equally impressive ancestry, with all of their notable male ancestors being Hokage of the village and their mother a Sannin.

It was something to boast about, to his collegues, he supposed. Yet... yet he was unsure about dealing with this class. Senju and Uchiha didn’t mix well, nor did Inuzaka and Uzumaki. Oh and let’s not speak about the possible Hyūga-Uchiha conflict rearing its head as well...

‘ _Kami-sama, have mercy! What have I done, when I’ve agreed to teach this class? If it’s not the kids’ attitude, that will kill me, than one of the parents will...‘_ he cried mentally.

He shook his head and focused on the task ahead. “Welcome class. Starting today, you step onto the long road to shinobi...”


	3. Childhood and Academy

Sasuke’s gaze skidded across the classroom. First day at the Academy and it was odd — the many other students were all excited and chatty, much to the annoyance of their sensei, Umino Iruka. From his seat high up in the last row, he spied the numerous Clan children, most of them the future Heads of their families.

Aburame Shino, who sat next to Hyūga Hanabi. Then there was Akimichi Chōji and Nara Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino, who seemed to have formed a bond with a civilian girl, Sakura. (He couldn’t recall her family name.) And right in the first row, sat the _heroes_ of the village.

Senju Menma and Nawaki, twins, who had little in common, appearance wise. Menma had spiky, sunny blonde hair, sun-tanned skin and deep, earthly brown eyes. Nawaki’s hair had the same spiky styling, altough it was duller, more brownish-blonde, than sun-blonde and his hair was longer, two stands framing his face. His eyes were clear sky blue and out of the two, Nawaki had a leaner build. If not for small things and knowing that the two _were_ twins, Sasuke would have said they were simply siblings — or, cousins, at best.

Even him and Naruto had more common traits. If people stopped to have a look, they could actually _tell_ , that they were _twins_. Nawaki’s blue gaze found him and his eyes narrowed. Sasuke scowled back.

”Nī-san? Something’s wrong?” Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke tore his gaze from the Senju twins for a moment. “No. Just _Senju_.“ he said, making a vague gesture towards the first row of seats.

Naruto’s violet eyes flickered over and then he shrugged. “Leave them be, okay? I don’t want to get into trouble on the first day. Please.”

“I didn’t do anything. I was just looking around. My eyes happened to pass over them, when he caught me.“ he said, truthful yet defensive. His twin made a dismissive gesture, opening his mouth to say something...

”Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto!“ the sensei called sharply. Sasuke’s eyes settled on the man and he found his brown gaze narrowed. “Quiet down in the back row. I catch you two conversing again, instead of paying attention, you’ll get detention on your first day.”

Sasuke twitched a bit, but he tried not showing it outwardly. “Gomen, sensei.” he said, as the class snickered.

Sasuke ignored them and picked up his pen again. Naruto threw him an apologetic look, for getting them into trouble, but Sasuke waved him off. It was both of their faults, after all.

* * *

Sasuke was glad, when the bell sounded, to signal lunch break. After Iruka-sensei called them out on speaking during class, their classmates kept throwing them looks, probably because the sensei said _detention_ , right on the first day. Sasuke ignored them — he was good at doing that. Both him and Naruto had learned to ignore people, to an extent. Well, at least peoples looks, that is.

Even as they passed the corridor, to sit down in the yard for lunch, he found several people glaring at them, most of them older, altough the younger ones, like Iruka-sensei didn’t exactly look _kind_ either. No change then. But at least, the villagers were not as bad, as the Clan.

As they made it to the yard, his brother immediately spotted an unoccupied tree, far enough from the other, loud students, yet relatively close to the door, to be perfect. He smiled at Naruto, his eyes saying more, than words. But, his good mood was quickly squashed, as someone spoke up.

“Hey _Uchiha_ , mind telling us tomorrow, how _detention_ was?“

Sasuke stopped to find the Senju twins seated by a picnic table, several other students from class sitting there. Sasuke twitched, but Naruto spoke, before he could.

“There’s no detention. Don’t know from where you had the idea. Maybe you should pay better attention, _Senju_?”

Sasuke stole a glance at Naruto. He’d never heard his brother’s tone like that before. Naruto was usually quiet. Sure, Naruto was _more talkative_ , than _he_ was, but he was still by normal standards, a quiet person. Or so, Shisui said.

Nawaki and his little friends seemed a bit taken aback, by Naruto’s words. Using the chance, Sasuke nudged Naruto towards their chosen spot. Naruto said not to pick fights on the first day and he’d make sure his twin kept his own advice.

He’d hate finding the Clan Head at their door, only because they’d gotten into a fight with some classmates. (That would just give more things for the Clan to whisper about and sooner would he wear a girl’s kimono, than give the Clan more reason to keep throwing them looks. Not knowing _why_ those looks were thrown their way, was bad enough.)

* * *

Sasuke ducked his head, as he hurried trough the streets. He had to go grocery shopping, while Naruto cleaned their house, so then they could study and practice shurikenjutsu in peace. Technically everything the a Clan would need, could be found within their Clan District — shops for civilans, shinobi supply store, bakery and other food stalls. Literally everything.

Yet, Sasuke preferred to spend his money outside, in the village. The villagers were less likely to overprice him, than the Clan. Sometimes, the villagers were just like the Clan, cold and distant, glaring at him and Naruto for no reason, as if they shouldn’t even be breathing. Sometimes, the villagers were just indifferent and they just looked trough them. Sasuke hated being looked trough even more, than being glared at for no reason.

But still, getting things from the village was easier. Less people overpriced him — oh, not to say the prices he got in the village were fair, but better, than in the District. (Of course, per the Clan’s policy of taking care of every orphan, him and Naruto should not have worried so much about supplies, clothes and money, but they still did. Only because the Clan only provided them the barest minimum from the funds and Sasuke hated that.) Once he’d heard the Hokage say, that their mother had more than enough money... however, they were still children. Useless him and Naruto made Genin or turned fiteen, said money was off limits.

He shook his head and slipped trough the streets quietly, trying not to draw attention. Drawing attention _wasn’t_ a good thing. He was so glad, that he looked a bit more like their father — Naruto was an odd mix between their parents, his colours showing their Uzumaki heritage more, which caught more eyes. Oh, not to say he looked entirely Uchiha — no. It was just that his colours were entirely Uchiha and his Uzumaki traits were subtler.

He noticed the grocery store and prayed to whatever kami was listening to let Arata-san be the one in the shop today. Arata-san was always nice. His mother, _well_ , not so much. She served him and Naruto, but that didn’t mean she _liked_ them and truth be told, her flashing blue eyes were more unnerving, than a civilan’s eyes had the right to be, he thought. (Not that _he_ was a fully-fledged shinobi, but from what he knew, Fuyuko-san was civilian from civilian family. She’d never even been in the Academy, when she’d been of age.)

Sasuke slipped into the store with a greeting and then he quickly collected the things they’d scribed on the list. When he was done, he walked to the counter and his heart sunk. It was Fuyuko-san. She had dirty blonde hair, which reminded Sasuke of faded grass, when winter approached Hi no Kuni. Her pale blue eyes were like icy mirrors.

“Good day, Inaba-san.” he greeted, as he placed his goods on the counter.

Her stern eyes fell on him and Sasuke did his best not to shiver. He would not give her the satisfaction of looking away. He may not be well-liked, but he was an Uchiha and Uchiha had their pride.

“Good day.” was her reply, as she quickly and efficiently looked trough the things and then placed them in a paper bag. “Four-hundred ryo.” she stated flatly.

Sasuke fished out his purse and took out the money before tucking it away again. She counted the money with a critical eye and then gave a short nod of satisfaction. Sasuke took the bag from the counter and left, his voice barely more than a whisper, as he bid farewell.

Once the door fell shut behind him, he shivered, unable to hold it back any longer. Her eyes were colder, than night in the dead of winter (not that winter was _harsh_ in the heart of Hi no Kuni, accorinding to the adults, but... you get the idea).

With a soft, tired sigh, he headed back towards the District. Sometimes he wished he knew why people were so cold with him and Naruto. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn’t recall a single moment in their lives, when they’d done something bad — so bad, that the people would have to react like this...

Because he knew people weren’t like this in the village. He’d seen how bright and kind everyone was. The Clan wasn’t like that either. Happy, loving, caring... those were the words Sasuke would use to decribe the Clan. That is. useless their kinsmen’s eyes fell on them. The moment others saw him and Naruto all the care and love was gone from their eyes, replaced by coldness. Some would turn away, some would glare, others would _whisper_...

He hated it. Really, the only one he could count on, without hesitation was his twin. And that was the reason he cherished Naruto to much.

* * *

It was spring again and the sun was shining brightly, gentle warm breeze blowing outside. The village was full of blooming sakura trees and Naruto wished class would end fast, so they could go out. He always liked sakura trees. In fact, both of them liked it. From what their father had said, sakura was their mother’s favourite tree as well. So sitting in class and revising was not as appealing, as it usually was. They often beat the Senju at it and it was fun to watch their faces twist into anger, but today, they were a bit distracted.

“As revision, could someone tell me the names of Konoha’s founders?“ Iruka-sensei asked.

Naruto blinked, needing a second to process the question, distacted indded. This was a simple enough question and the day before yesterday... The next second, the answer sprung into his mind, however, much to his annoyance, Menma was faster, his hand shooting into the air.

Their teacher nodded to him. “Yes, Menma?“

“The founders were Senju Hashirama, later the Shodaime Hokage and Uchiha Madara, who turned traitor, aided by Senju Tobirama, Hashirama’s brother and future Nidaime Hokage.” Menma answered, as if he were reading the answer.

“Correct answer.“ Iruka said with a faint smile.

Naruto’s blood froze, when he heard the name. Uchiha Madara. It had been years ago, but he remembered asking his father about their family and why it was just the three of them. And after a little added prodding from Sasuke, their father told them of their family.

Their mother — a powerful, fiery kunoichi from a foreign land, the Princess of her home, before her village was destroyed by enemies. He told them of their grandmother, an accomplished kunoichi, whose Genjutsu prowess and mastery of Katon was feared across the Nations. And of course, he told them about the most famous of all.

Uchiha Madara, friend of the Shodaime, co-founder of Konohagakure. A man, who much like the Shodai, was considered a one-man army, capable of taking down dozens on his own. He still remembered that night, as clearly as if it had been yesterday.

_They sat in their shared room, huddled under the blankets, clinging to one another, tangled into their blue sheets. Their father sat on the edge of their bed, his spiky, bluish-black hair held back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore standard Uchiha garbs, altough his headband was missing now, as he’d taken it down, when he’d made it home._

_“We wanna be like him!” Narto murmured, his eyes wide, after their father finished the story._

_It was about their famed (and feared) great-grandfather and former Clan Head. A man, who dreamed of a safe place, a village in a war-torn era. A man, who dared to hope, a man who saw light, when there was only darkness._

_A man, whose very presence made people hesitate and consider, if crossing blades with Konoha, as a whole was worth it or not. (Usually, the answer was **no**.)_

_“Yeah, like Madara-jiji.“ Sasuke agreed, his eyes equally wide. “Just as strong, as he was.”_

_Their father chuckled, his eyes flashing strangely, as he stood up and ruffled their hair. “Maybe one day. If you train a lot and help each other. Maybe, you can be different, than he was.”_

He remembered that look — the look that didn’t make sense. Now... now it did. Now it made sense, why their father said, they should be different. Traitor.

Uchiha Madara was a traitor.

Naruto’s gaze shifted. Next to him, Sasuke’s back was as stiff as a bowstring, his face impassive, but his black eyes burned. He knew, that Sasuke had recalled the very same memory. That night— one of their best memories, just a little while before their father promised to be back fast... only to never come home again.

Sasuke looked at him and Naruto matched his gaze. The unvoiced question passed between them. _Was that why the Clan despised them so much?_ Because of what their great-grandfather had done?

* * *

“I can’t believe Otō-san never said anyting about _that_.” Sasuke murmured, as they nibbled at their origiri, sitting under one of the sakura trees, farther from the Senju and their loud friends, than usual.

Naruto sighed too. He remembered liking the few stories their father had told of the legendary Uchiha Madara, powerful enough to subdue _the Kyūbi_. (Back then, he thought Madara was helping the Shodai subdue the beasts. But no... in fact, the Nine had been subdued after Madara had gotten hold of the Fox. The Fox, which he had used to try killing the Mokuton-user, only for the Shodai to kill Madara, at the end, despite the Fox’s presence.)

“At least that explains why people murmur so much in the Clan.“ he said quietly. “We are after all, his great-grandsons.”

“But... we’ve done _nothing_.“ Sasuke injected, literally stabbing his food with the chopsticks, etiquette be damned.

Naruto shrugged and just this once, decied not to warn Sasuke about etiquette, as his twin usually warned _him_ , whenever he messed something up. “Like I don’t know.” There was a long silence between them and for a long moment, they just nibbled at their food, lost in thought. “I _still_ wanna be like him, in a way.“ Naruto murmured. “He _was_ the strongest Uchiha, after all. And if Otō-san’s stories are true, than his younger brother was just as powerful shinobi.”

Sasuke hummed. “Agreed. But you heard what people say. That all that _power_ turned him mad.”

Naruto snorted. “And the Shodai won. So, he was either more powerful or, which is likely if you ask me, he had a hairsberth more luck. After all, everyone says they were evenly matched, so there had to be some luck too. If that’s the case... power driving him away, that is, then how come the Shodai stay here?“

Sasuke blinked studying him, a thoughtful expression passing his face. “You wanna prove the village you can be just as strong and still stay in the village, as a shinobi?“

Naruto nodded, his eyes glinting. “But not me. Not _just_ me. _Us_. You’re my futago, Sasuke. I don’t want to do things without you. Plus... Otō-san and Okā-san were both powerful shinobi. I wanna make them proud. _We should_ make them proud.”

Slowly, a grin stretched across Sasuke’s face. “And if we manage to beat the Senju in the meanwhile, all the better.”

* * *

**A few months later:**

Naruto’s lips twitched, as Mizuki-sensei called him into the sparring circle, to face the Hyūga Heiress. Hyūga Hanabi had short, dark brown hair and pale skin, with soft, yet elegant facial features. Her eyes were a pale silver-white, that for anyone else would have meant blindness. For the Hyūga it meant power — a 360 degree, x-ray vision.

She took a her Jūken stance without hesitation, her Byakugan ablaze the next second. Naruto wished he had his Sharingan... but they had yet to activate it. Neiter him nor Sasuke had gained it yet. Naruto wondered which of his parents’ styles to use. The Uzumakis’ _Uzu Ken_ or the Uchihas’ _Geigeki-ki no Ken_.

The look in Hanabi’s eyes was a deadly one. She intended to win — but he didn’t intend to let her win either. Him and Sasuke may be looked down on, as Madara’s blood, but if he let a _Hyūga_ win a spar, that would be a taint he’ll never wash away. After only a moment hesitation, he took his mother’s stance. The defensiveness of the Uzumaki style would have to do the trick. Besides, they’d been training relentlessly with Sasuke, so... they could switch between the two Clan styles with moderate sucess. Which meant, that when needed, he could attack her.

As he took his stance, Hanabi arched an eyebrow, but didn’t speak. Mizuki-sensei gave them one last glance. “Hajime!”

Hanabi leapt forward, her hands already positioned for her strikes. He let her have the first few hits, to read her rythm and the pattern of her moves. He saw the smugness on her face. “You’ll _lose_ , Uchiha.” she murmured softly, coldly.

Then, he raised his hands and batted her strikes away, whirling and stepping aside, as she moved towards him. Always a little shift, to defend himself better, a shift to read her next move and catch it. It was strange, how compatible the Uchiha and the Uzumaki styles were, if one put a mind to combining them. (The idea had come from Sasuke a few weeks ago, after a rare — but useful— training session with their aloof cousin, Shisui.) Ever since, they’d been relentlessly working on trying to combine the two Taijutsu styles.

It was far from perfect and sometimes, they were still clumsy, having no grace at all, when switching between the styles, but it was coming along. Slowly, but surely it was coming along and that was enough.

“Stay in one place, _damn it!_ ” Hanabi snarled, this time aiming a fully open palmed strike at him. Naruto smiled and caught it, expecting the move.

She was always more vehement, prone to mistakes, if someone found a way to provoke her out of the usual Hyūga stoicism. That was something him and Sasuke had figured it out since the Academy started, altough it seemed, slowly Shino, Shikamaru and the Senju twins were picking up on that as well.

He roughly yanked her forwards and swept his foot out to trip her. The moment she lost her balance, Naruto let her fall, face first, kneeling next to her, holding his hand as if he had a kunai at her troath. “Yeild.”

Her glare was really entertaining — watching anger and humiliation mix in her pale eyes, with only a touch of contempt. However, this contempt in her gaze was different from what he was used to seeing from his Clan. The Clan hated him and Sasuke for being Madara’s blood. Hanabi hated them simply for _being Uchihas_.

“Winner, Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto!” Mizuki-sensei announced.

Naruto stood up slowly, his violet eyes briefly catching the Chūnin, who’s eyes narrowed in response.

“Now make the Seal of Reconciliation.“

* * *

Sauske smirked down at Nawaki, as he pinned the Senju under him.

All his classmates and the sensei fell deathly quiet at that.

Up till now, Nawaki and Menma had won every single spar, ever since the Academy started. Menma and Nawaki winning, was as normal, as the fact, that the sun rose every morning. Yet today had been different.

First, Menma had lost to Naruto and afterwards, Nawaki had challenged him to a spar — going against the usual procedure of the teacher picking out the opponents,— which he had accepted. After some reluctance, Iruka-sensei had agreed and so they’d started. At first, Nawaki had the upper hand, but fuelled by Naruto’s vicotry, Sasuke changed styles.

Naruto had won. He would _not_ break that streak.

And after another long spar — Naruto and Menma had the longest spar today— altough he was sure, that him and Nawaki had an equally long one now. The point was, that after several painful hits, the spar was over. And the Senju was pinned beneath him.

Today was his and Naruto’s day. For the first time in years, the Hokage’s hero sons, had been defeated and the class just stood there, too shocked to even make a sound.

“Sho—shousha, Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke.” Iruka announced, only faltering a little bit, as his dark brown eyes flickered between him and Nawaki.

Sasuke stood up slowly, very, very aware of the scratching glares the Senju brothers were throwing him and Naruto. He smiled towards them — and there was just a pinch of mockery in the gesture— before walking out of the circle. Naruto grinned at him, sharing his good mood and they bumped fists.

He could feel the accusing looks of Iruka-sensei on the back of his neck. After all, they hadn’t made the Seal of Reconciliation, but it was a small inconvenience. He was happy too happy, that they’d knocked the heroes down a peg, to worry about the sharp words their sensei would have with them on sparring etiquette and camardire.

From the other side of the circle, Shikamaru and Chōji smiled at them in a silent way of congratulation. Sasuke nodded back.

For the rest of the day, there was a spring to their steps and they could even ignore the shaper-than-usual glares of the Academy staff.

* * *

Naruto placed the piece of paper on the counter of the Clan’s shinobi supply store, trying best not to look away. The man’s dark brown, almost black eyes were most unnerwing. His name was Hiroto, if he remembered right — Itachi-san had said, that Hiroto’s shop was the best in the entire District and the second best in the entire village.

“I came for our order, please.“ he said as calmly and politely, as he could. He would not give the man the satisfaction of being anything else, _but_ polite.

He remembered, that once Uncle Fugaku had mentioned, that their mother was bright and energetic person, not at all much for politeness. And he’d heard in passing from someone else, that their great-grandfather had been somewhat similar, but instead of barshness, he was overly distant and a touch arrogant and even as Clan Head, he wasn’t much for politeness, useless it was something downright political.

Hiroto’s eyes narrowed and then he stole a glance at the paper. He turned away from the counter without a word and disappeared in the back of the shop. Naruto’s violet eyes roamed the shop with some wistfullness. He wanted to specialise in some weapons — all his family members re famed for use of a specific weapon.

Madara was a monster on the battlefield, famed fo using a Gunbai and Kusarigama.

Madoka obā-san had used Tessen.

Their father used Wakizashi and Kusarigama.

Their mother had been famed for her use of Kenjutsu, specifically with her Katana. (She had chains too, but according to Aunt Mikoto, those chains were equal parts Fūinjutsu and Ninjutsu, with heavy shape mainipulation applied to chakra. Naruto wasn’t sure those chains counted as _normal_ weapons...)

A few minutes later Hiroto was back and Naruto saw the complete new set of shuriken, kunai and senbon. The man placed them in a paper bag and shoved it into his hands. Naruto had to take a step back, to keep himself from falling backwards. “That’s it all.”

Naruto nodded, trying his best to ignore the clipped tone. “How much, Hiroto-san?”

Hiroto frowned and his eyes flashed with displeasure. “Fugaku-sama’s already paid for the order, kid. So _scram_.”

Naruto didn’t bother being polite this time, he just whirled on his heels and left. He made a mental note to thank their uncle/Clan Head for the weapon supplies the next time they caught sight of the man.

* * *

At age eleven, Sasuke and Naruto resembled their family even more — altough many older shinobi of the Uchiha said, that Sasuke bore a striking resemblance to their great-granduncle, Izuna, rather than Madara. Not that it mattered much — Sasuke looked like Izuna and Naruto looked a lot like Madara himself, or so, it had been said. Of course, they naturally carried traits of their parents as well.

At age eleven, the glares of their Clan were sharper, than ever before. No kids would play with them, as the parents and guardians would warn them away. The Clan would overprice them, if they bought anything in the District and the cold looks and whispers were, by as normal for the twins, as breathing. They understood, that the Clan thought they didn’t belong.

_Traitors’ seed. Half-bloods. Untrustworthy. Dangerous. Should never be shinobi._

Those were just some of the words, that followed them around. But those were the most frequent. The sharpest. Perhaps the ‘half-blood‘ comments hurt the most.

Sometimes, their Aunt Mikoto — and in rarer cases, the Sandaime Hokage— would tell them stories of their fiery mother and with each story, they loved and admired her more. With each story, they wished more and more to meet her. However, she was dead, so that could not be — instead, they decided to honour her memory and their Uzumaki heritage in a different way. They had both started training in Fūin- and Kenjutsu, as those were the fields the clan of redheads was most feared for.

Sasuke decided, that one day, he would like to use their mother’s _katana_ and in response, Naruto picked up their father’s _wakizashi_.

They weren’t real Uchiha, or so the Clan said. And every single member of their Clan made sure to remind them of that. And so, they came to love and hate the Clan in equal measures. (They would turn traitors, the Clan whispered. But whenever they heard those words, the promise they’d spoken under the sakura tree would echo in their minds. They would look their Clan members in the eyes and walk off. There would come a day, when the Clan would realise, that they were _not_ what everyone thought them to be.)

Their cousin Shisui and the Head Family were the only ones, who were nice and it was due to those four people, that they knew care and love of a family, even if distantly.

It was also at that time, when the came to realise, just how far the Clan would go, to make life hard for them.

The summer of their eleventh birthday, a year before Graduation, would be a summer of nightmares, but it would be that summer, that would set the twins onto the path of greatness.


	4. Trough Thick and Thin

Mikoto glared at her husband, disbelief and anger warring in her heart. “You can’t be _serious_ , Fugaku!” she fumed. “They’re so young! And no one _prepared_ them for it!”

Her husband sighed, seeming tired. “Mikoto, you know, that every child of the Clan goes trough the summer camp before the Graduation year. This is that year. Naruto and Sasuke will have to go as well.”

“They...”

“Are of age, like every other child, who will be escorted there.“ Fugaku said firmly.

“No one prepared them for it. No one told them about it.“ she said, altough the fight in her was weaker now. The training camp in the summer before Graduation was a modified version of an old Uchiha tradition, twisted about to fit with the “new” village system, yet still serve its purpose.

Her husband sighed. “I _know_ , Mikoto.“ even his voice sounded somewhat strained. “But if they don’t go, they’ll be even more outcasts, than they already are. This may be the chaance for them to show their age group, that they are no different, than the rest. And it may help open the eyes of the Clan members, who supervise the training. It’s a chance for them to grow as people and as shinobi. I heard Sasuke speaking of becoming strong. They already pursue their dreams strongly — they already speak of becoming acomplished shinobi, like Masaru and Kushina.”

Mikoto sighed softly. She hated herself for this, perhaps even more, than the year, when Itachi had gone to the same camp. “Very well.” she whispered softly.

 _‘Watashi o yurushitekudasai, Masaru, Kushina.‘_ she thought. Gods give the boys strenght. She had a feeling, that her kin, who supervised the training will not be kind to the twins.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood by the village gates, the small backpacks, filled with storage scrolls, which contained their necessary belongings, slung over their shoulders. The other children from the Clan were all saying goodbyes to their parents. The two of them were alone — their family was dead. They only had each other. No one would bother saying goodbye to the children of traitors, to ones, who didn’t belong in the Clan.

“Naruto, Sasuke.“ came a soft call.

The two looked up and found their distant aunt, Mikoto, Matriarch of the Clan standing a few steps away. She wore a simple black dress, with high collar and elbow-lenght sleeves, the cloth split at the sides to allow better movement. There was a dark red shash wrapped around her waist and they could see some weapon pouches on her person. In addition, she wore high-heeled shinobi sandals. Somehow, she managed to look every inch the shinobi she was, while still looking like royalty.

The boys briefly wondered, if their mother had looked the same — so dangerous, beautiful and regal — in her own ceremonial clothes.

“Mikoto-sama.“ they greeted quietly, bowing their heads in acknowledgement. In the privacy of their appartment, she was simply _Mikoto oba-san_ , but out here, where anyone could hear from the Clan, they dared not risk calling her that. The least thing they needed, was for one of the older shinobi escoring them to decide ‘teaching them a lesson about manners‘, on the way to camp.

Pain flahed in her eyes, but she didn’t comment. They knew she hated, when they were formal with her, but she also understood, why they did it. She walked closer to them and smiled softly. “As a way of wishing luck for the summer... I thought to give you these. I know Masaru and Kushina would have liked you to have them. Originally, I thought to give these to you on your birthday, but this is better. Know that they will always be with you.”

She opened her hand, showing pendants, hanging on silver-wrapped wire. Each wire had three pendants — a small Uchiha fan, a small Uzumak swirl and the last one was a silver Kanji, which read “ _oath_ “.

“Beautiful.“ Sasuke murmured.

Mikoto smiled. “They originally belonged to Madara and his wife, Tsukino. Than Madoka-hime held them, but she never gave it to anyone, from what I know. She just passed them to Masaru. Masaru gave one to Kushina as an engagement gift and they added the small Clan symbols on both after they got married, to show their love and unity.”

“And people called him a heartless man.“ Naruto murmured. “Someone, who is heartless, does not give something like this to someone else, no matter how much they care.”

The Uchiha Matriarch hummed. “Your mother’s words exactly. That’s what she said, when Masaru gave one to her. Take them. They’ll bring you luck... but first and foremost, they’ll always be with you.”

The boys shared a brief look, before they took one of the pendants and tied them around their necks.

“Arigato, Oba-san.“ the murmured softly, the words forming on their lips. Even with their voices a mere whisper, she heard them and smiled.

“Please get ready to move out!” Shisui’s words called sharply. The prodigy was their youngest escort on the journey to the Uchiha “hideout“, where the training place had been fashioned.

They quickly put the necklaces around their necks and hid them under their shirts, taking a few steps back. Their aunt gave them one last nod, before they turned their backs to her and hurried over to where Shisui was waiting.

* * *

They walked quietly in the back of the group, communicating trough glances and little gestures only they could understand. The other kids their age were talking amongst themselves in loud whispers and the grown-ups escorting them were quiet and alert.

Something was wrong. Naruto could feel it — it had been last year, that they figured it out, that he was a Sensor Type, like their father before him. Ever since, Naruto had tried training the ability, with more-or-less sucess. Nonetheless, the even the limited Sensory training was enough to alert him of people lurking somewhere near.

He shared a look with Sasuke. They couldn’t tell the others, but _they_ , could at least be ready. Slowly, their hands slipped onto their weapons of choice. Sasuke’s fingers curled around the delicate, red-and-blue hilt of their mother’s _katana_ , while his hand rested on their father’s black-blue _wakizashi_.

The very next moment, a group of bandits brust from the bushes. The grown-ups immediately acted, herding them together and fendng off the attackers. Several of their peers forze up, shocked by the sudden attack. They were ready, though.

As a pair of men jumped at them, Naruto mirrored them. Sasuke took the bandit on the right, while he took the one on the left. The man had a pair of kunai, so Naruto did his best to fend the blades off, trying to land a solid hit on the stranger. The man was fast, but he had no real style, so Naruto had some advantage over him. However, it didn’t make it any easier to fight him. Metal scraped on metal, as their weapons crashed and Naruto cursed.

_‘I won’t lose!‘_

The bandit’s free hand moved, ready to deliver the blow... but the world seemed to slow and he saw the blade get closer and closer, almost as if the man was moving trough jelly. The blade reached him, tearing at his clothes and drawing blood, however, before the wound could get any deeper, he propelled chakra ino his feet and his blade forgotten, he went trough a set of familiar seals.

The seal, which rested above his heart, turned warm as he activated it. (Ah, he loved Fūinjutsu! And his father was such a genius, to link his special fire to a modified Fire Seal...) **“Hijutsu: Aoi Honō: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!”** (Secret Techinique: Blue Flames: Great Fireball Technique) he called.

Bright blue flames formed, as he breathed out. The fireball hit the man and he screamed in pain. Naruto didn’t care. The only thing he cared about, was _surviving_. The glint of metal, the burst of pain, as it drew blood... and Sasuke. He could not let the man get to Sasuke. Nor could he let the man kill him, because it would mean failing at their dream — and leaving Sasuke _alone_ — which he refused.

He watched his flames burn the man and he felt nothing. The only thing, that went trough his head, was _survive_. His eyes drifted shut and the sharp, saturated colours seemed to fade. The world seemed to dull for a moment and he was happy with it. His chakra calmed down and the seal’s searing heat faded into a dull, comforting warmness.

Several minutes passed — or maybe hours?— and then, Shisui was there, holding his trembling hand, his face full of concern. “Naruto.” his cousin called, but for a second, he couldn’t even move, “Naruto? Look at me.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Shisui, who stiffened, a small gasp leaving his lips. Naruto blinked feeling a bit odd — everything seemed sharper, more detialed, than he remembered. “Sh-Shisui? Something’s wrong?”

His cousin snapped out of his shock and chuckled, pulling out a clean kunai. “Nothing’s wrong, Naruto.“ he positioned the kunai in an odd angle and as the light fell on it, Naruto saw his own facce. For a moment, the metal was a makeshift mirror.

And there...there were a pair of red eyes staring back at him, instead of the usual violet and both had a single tomoe in them. 

“Congratulations, Naruto, Sasuke.“ Shisui spoke quietly, yet his voice was loud and sharp, as if he were shouting. “You’re the first ones of the batch to activate your Sharingan.” he said with a smile.

At thsoe words, Naruto’s gaze snapped over to his twin and he found Sasuke standing next to him, staring with wide eyes. Red eyes, the colour of fresh blood, with a single tomoe in them. Eyes, that were mirrors of his own, Naruto noted.

The _Sharingan_.

* * *

The training hideout was on the border of Hi no Kuni, still under Uchiha control ever since the Warring States Era. It took them about a week to reach it — and after the bandit attack, all their peers kept throwing them looks.

Looks of anger, jelousy and fear. (Oh, so _wonderdul_. The parents taught their kids to hate and fear them. So, so _original_.)

“Welcome to the hideout, kids.“ an adult — Toshiro, if Naruto recalled correctly,— called, as they stopped in front of the massive building. It seemed to be built into the mountain and it was all earthly colours, covered with greenery, eve where normal buildings weren’t. He also noticed seals — _Genjutsu seals_ , probably meant to conceal the location.

The others started whispering and gaping at the great building, his and Sasuke’s presence forgotten in favour of staring at the building. Naruto’s eyes flickered to the entrance — massive metal doors, the _uchiwa_ carved above them.

“For the duration of the summer, this place will be your home!“ Toshiro continoued. “The training schedule will be given to you tomorrow morning and we start training tomorrow at midday. In the meanwhile, you’ll be assigned your rooms and may unpack your belongings.”

Naruto noticed other adults —all of them Uchihia, predictably— coming from the bulding and walking up to the awed, yet somewhat lost kids.

“Welcome, young ones, may I help you settle in?“ an elderly voice called.

The two boys shifted and they found an elderly woman, her face marred by lines of age, her inky-black hair coloured by silver. Despite her obvious old age, the woman held herself with dignity and power oozed from her very being. They shifted to properly face her and her eyes went wide with shock.

“Oh, Tsukuyomi have mercy.“ she breathed, “You’re Madoka’s batch, aren’t you?“

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. She was the first one they heard — other than the Head Family and Shisui,— who had no contempt in her voice. She just looked surprised... and had she actually spoken the name of their grandmother with some kindness in her tone? (While their grandmother had never been called ‘traitor‘, her prowess as kunoichi made many wary of her and the sneers and fearful looks and whispers had followed her. Their father — and their grandmother’s dairy— had said as much.)

“Hai.“ Sasuke answered softly, warily. Not that Naruto was calm — very few of their Clan had anything good to say about their family, “She’s our grandmother.”

“Come with me.“ she said, “I’ll take you to your rooms.” then, she turned around and started walking inside.

They shared a quick look, before following the old woman. (They didn’t even know her name!) Naruto remembered seeing her once or twice, but they’d never spoken to her and he couldn’t for dear life, recall her name or why might she _care_ , when others despised them, for the blood in their veins.

The place was as big on the inside, as it was on the outside, they noted. The woman stopped before a flight of stairs and made a gesture to the left. “There are the training rooms and the weapon rooms. As well as several copies of countless jutsu scrolls, that you may have a look at, in your free time. The common room and the dining area is to the right.”

Then, she started climbing the stairs. They quietly followed her. She took them up another flight of stairs and then she turned to the right, before stopping in front of the last door on the corridor. She opened the door and walked in.

The room was meant for two people, altough rather nice quality and there was a wiev at the forest, that streched in the distance. Altough, at the same time, it was also rather bare, save for a fancy scroll hanging on the wall, with even more beautiful Kanji running down.

**_“When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred.”_ **

It was signed with an _U. M_., which made them wonder. (M stood for _who_? Madoka? Madara? Or perhaps Masaru? Curse their family for sharing the same initials for three generations!)

“This was the room, taken by your family for generations. It’s where Masaru lived, when he was here. It’s where Madoka stayed with me, when we were young. Rumour has it it’s where Madara and Izuna stayed, before the Founding, if the Clan came here. The scroll was hung by Madara, after Izuna’s death, if what Tsukino-san had said, is true.”

“You were Obā-san’s roomate?“ Naruto asked, eyes going wide.

She nodded. “Yes... I know it’s hard to believe with how _you_ are being treated by some. I just needed a few minutes to notice the looks.“ she sighed, “Altough not all of us, are like that. You have allies here, boys, even if only a few. And while the Clan’s content with forgetting it, the two of you are the ones, who come closest to being _royalty_ here, as Madara’s direct descendants. Madara’s family, his ancestors had led our Clan for many, many generations. Not to mention the fact, that would Uzushio still stand, you would be _actual_ Princes. Kushina-hime was the Heiress of her homeland, the next Daimiyo. She had an older brother, from what I know, but he had passed the title to his sister before the destruction of Uzu and she came to Konoha as not only the sole survivor, but as a royal. Mito-sama told the village as much, altough I suppose that fell forgotten, as the Uzumaki influence declined after the Second War and those few, who still carry the name, are still in hiding and probably want nothing to do with shinobi life.”

They stared at her with wide eyes, gaping. “Okā-san would have been a Daimyo, if...“ Sasuke murmured.

“Hai.”

They stood there in shock for a second, before Naruto shook his head. “Sumimansen, but I don’t think we caught your name.”

She smiled, a bit. “Setsuna. And you’re Naruto and Sasuke, correct.”

Naruto nodded, gesturing at Sasuke. “Sasuke and I’m Naruto.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Now, I’ll let you settle in and I wish you luck, during the summer.“ and with those words, she walked out, the door closing behind her with a soft _click_.

“Well, at least we know something new about Okā-san.“ Sasuke murmured, “No one really talks about her. Glad there’s _someone_...“

Naruto huffed. “No one talks about _any_ of our relatives, Nī-san.”

After that, they didn’t speak, only settled in, chosing their beds and packing their things out. Something told them, that the summer would be a long one. Best be as prepared, as they could be.

* * *

Naruto scowled at Kyou.

They were having Ninjutsu training — sadly, him and Sasuke were apart on most of the training aspects. It seemed, the Clan was determined to keep them apart, as much as possible. Kyou was a year older, than him, who’d come back to camp for some extra training, with premission from the Hokage, as he was already Genin. And so, he was being all high-and-mighty about that.

Not that there was anyting to be proud of, in Naruto’s opinion — the summer camp was supposed to be taken by an Uchiha only once in their lives. Coming back wasn’t exactly a good thing. Of course, some came back as _adults_ , to help the new generation train, but that was an entirely different thing.

The point was, that Kyou was the oldest in the entire group, among those, who’d recently come — he was the only one, other than himself and Sasuke, to have the Sharingan, with two tomoe, though. That was another thing he was goddamn proud of.

Right now, they were having Ninjutsu training and so far, Kyou’s _Gōkakyū_ had been declared the best, but of course, he had an extra year training.

“Naruto,“ their instructor — Uchiha Kenta— called, “You’re the last one. Show us a Gōkakyū.” as the man made a gesture, Naruto saw his eyes narrow and the others in the group started muttering. Naruto ignored them, as his eyes flickered to the target, which Kyou had used. It was in a pretty bad shape, half-destroyed in fact.

Naruto turned to the last target, which was yet untouched. As he did so, he channeled chakra into the seal, that rested above his heart and closed his eyes. He allowed the heat to flood his body and fill it, slowly turning his chakra searing and crackling, like a raging bonefire. His and Sasuke’s chakra are denser, than anyone else’s in the Clan, he knows that now — and he knows it’s because they’re half-Uzumaki. Uzumaki had always had massive reserves of chakra, denser, than any other human’s. It’s that density, that the Uzumaki Hiden he’d read about in his mother’s scroll, uses to create those chains.

He can’t create chains, like their mother — neither can Sasuke,— but he understands, that the density and quanity of chakra make the two of them stand out. (His father’s chakra had always felt strong, too, but in a different way, than his own or Sasuke‘s...)

He grabs at the heat and directs it towards the seal. The seal activates and his chakra _shifts_ in a blink. He did the handsigns needed and with the seal’s power coursing trough him, making his chakra _boil_ , he guided the energy trough his lungs and then outwards, just as Shisui had taught him years ago.

 ** _‘Hijutsu: Aoi Honō: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.‘_** he thought. He had mastared this jutsu well enough, not to say the name and that would be an advantge on the battlefield, he knew.

With the smallest of exhale, the superheated chakra broke forth and upon touching oxygen, it ignited and a bit ball of bright blue fire barelled towards the target at great speed. Then, when it reached its target, he heard a loud crack and as the blue disappeared from his immediate vision... his eyes settled on the target and he found the whole thing crackling with massive bright blue flames, the bottom of it white, here and there, while the edges seemed darker, almost purplish.

Gasps were heard around him and peering at the others, he saw awe, shock and jelousy in their eyes. Kyou just looked plain furious, as if he’d been humiliated, altough Naruto didn’t say or do anything of the sort. He does not love the Clan, but they are still kin and he respects his blood enough, never to humiliate them without a _good_ reason. Kyou might be a jerk, but that alone wasn’t good enough reason for humiliation.

Their father had taught them never to flaunt their strenght —it was okay to wear it, to be _proud_ of it, but one should never be overconfident. One should never let the pride turn to arrogance, for arrogance was the downfall of shinobi. (He didn’t completely understand yet, what _that_ meant, but he would keep that advice close to his heart.)

Naruto shifted his gaze to look at Kenta and his lips pressed into a thin line. There is no pride, joy or awe in his eyes.

Only pure and priminal _terror_. As if he could kill any minute, with his flames. (‘ _Traitor‘_ the word echoed sharply in his mind. The Clan judged them for what their family had done before. They judged their power in the same way and now, Kenta was afraid, that one day, he would turn out like his great-grandfather.)

Uchiha Madara was a brilliant and powerful man, so as a shinobi, Naruto respected him. Admired him in a way, too — but the wov they made with Sasuke years ago, under the sakura tree, echoed in his mind, clear and sharp. They’d never turn away from Konoha the way Madara had. They’ll show everyone, that the past didn’t completely define the future.

After a long minute, Kenta snapped out of his shock and after giving him a look, that in other circumstances might have killed, the man turned to the others. “Alright, now...”

* * *

That night, Sasuke felt like he’d never rise from his bed again. He was tired — his limbs felt like stones and he had several bruises from the Taijutsu training they’d gone trough. He’d won his rounds, but not without a fair share of his opponents’ blows connecting, leaving nasty marks. And he was sure, that Rentarou’s last few blows hadn’t exactly been _fair_... but of course, the kunoichi supervising them hadn’t thought the same way. She’d let it slip and even after letting it slip and seeing him win, she’d glared so hard, that Sasuke thought the next second, she might activate her Sharingan.

“Are you okay, Nī-san?“ Naruto asked quietly, as they lay in the darkness of their room, changed into nightwear, the thin covers pulled over them. Fire Country was warm, so they didn’t have much to worry about the cold.

Besides, shinobi with fire nature had a bit more inner body heat, than those without, as the side effect of their affinity. Sasuke was sure, that Naruto’s affinity was Fire, because even without their father’s seal, his flames were strong. He wasn’t sure what his affinity was, but perhaps it wasn’t Fire. Naruto always said, that while his chakra felt warm, it wasn’t _hot_ , like Aunt Mikoto’s, for one.

Sasuke huffed. “Mostly. Just sore all over. Rentarou’s last few moves were desperate and nasty. Still managed to win, though.“

Naruto shifted, his violet eyes seeming to glow in the silver moonlight. “Wasn’t he called on it?“

Sasuke snorted. “Don’t be _ridiculous_ , Naruto. From the look Kauri-san gave me, she would have been happy and _hugging_ Rentarou, if he won. Alas, he hadn’t.”

Naruto grunted. “They’ll never see us, for _us_ , will they?“

Sasuke shifted. “You know, the more they give those mean looks, the more I want them to see Madara-jiji and Madoka-bā in us. If they _do_... well, it’s going to be the biggest blow to them, when we _don’t_ leave the village. When we climb the ranks, instead.”

Naruto hummed. “Climb the ranks? Where to?“

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, and then he peered at the sharp, silver crescent of the moon. “The top — no stopping until we reach the _top_. I want to be ANBU. Like Shisui —and not just any ANBU. I want to be the Head of the Division. Then, there, they’ll _have_ to acknowledge, that we are different from what they thought.”

“Then I’ll be the Hokage. I remember Otō-san saying Okā-san wanted to be the Hokage, but Namikaze Minato beat her to it. Me as the Hokage and you as the ANBU Head, huh?“

Sasuke’s lips twitched upwards into a smile, even tough his twin couldn’t see it. “Sounds nice. I’m sure she’d be proud of you.”

“Of _us_.“ Naruto said strongly, “We do things together, remember?”

“Yeah, of course.“ he said, queitly. Then, after a heartbeat of silence, “Us. _Forever_.“

* * *

_**Weeks later:** _

Sasuke growled irrately. Being dropped off in the middle of the wilderness was one thing. Being dropped off with _no clue_ _about where his twin was_ , was another. Shisui said, that it was cute, that they were so co-dependent and that it was nice, that they were so good at working together. But right now, Sasuke realised he was feeling the downside of getting used to working so closely with his brother. Now that they weren’t together, he was a bit lost.

He pasued and took a deep breath. _‘Okay. Stop and prioritize.‘_ he told himself.

“Food.“ he murmured under his breath, “I’ll need some food and then, I can start looking around for clues, where I have to go.“

Gods, he hoped he’ll make trough this. And Tukuyomi help him, if he ever met Naruto again, he was dragging his twin to the library. This was _never_ going to happen again — they would need some ways to connect. To find each other, even if they were apart. Perhaps some sort of tracker seal? Fūinjutsu after all, was rather versatile...

He just hoped he made it back in one piece. If he made it back in time, that was an added bonus.

He trudged along the random, mental line he’d drawn, using the vague map. This was the general direction of the hideout, if the thing was accurate. (Really couldn’t the Clan have given a _bit_ more detailed thing? With this, it might cost two weeks to find the freaking place...)

He was snapped from his musings by a ruffle of leaves. Sasuke stopped and carefully tucked away the map. It wasn’t much help, but if he lost it, he would have _absolutely no clue_ at all, how to get back and he didn’t fancy that idea.

He was snapped from his musings, when he heard a slight rustle of leaves. He forze and slowly drew out his katana, activating his Sharingan. There was a growl and then he saw it. Ot of the bushes came a rather sizable Fire Country tiger, with dark orange fur, shiny black stripes and white underbelly.

Sasuke took a step back, cursing. Not something he needed right now. A freaking _tiger_ , when he was supposed to be looking for Naruto or at least, for some food. The tiger roared again, but Sasuke didn’t move. When it pounced, he tried getting away, but of course, the animal was faster and damn it... goddamn heavy. Before it did anyting more, than try breaking his bones with sheer force, Sasuke moved his arm, slicing at it.

The katana drew blood and the tiger roared. Sasuke kicked at its leg and when it backed off a bit, he had a chance to roll away, only for it to attck again. This time, however, he was a bit more prepared...

* * *

Survival training _wasn’t fun_ , when you’re dropped off in the middle of the wilderness with only a single, vague map of the (rather sizable) area surorunding the hideout, to lead back to the starting point, Naruto decided. Of course, he wasn’t the only one dropped off in the middle of nowhere. Everyone, who was part of the training for this summer, had been given the same task.

Make it back to the hideout within the week. Food and shelter you had to deal with on your own, in the meanwhile.

A part of him was anxious about completing the task. Another however — the bigger part, was just simply uncomfortable at being away from Sasuke. He was used to his twin being within his Sensory range, if not within sight... but right now, they were so far apart, that he couldn’t even sense Sasuke. Which, he decided, was the worst of it all.

 _‘Note to self— if we get trough this stupid task, start on tracking and sensory seals. I don’t want to lose Sasuke again and I’m sure he’ll appreciate the concept of finding each other easily, even if we’re seperated, like now.‘_ he thought.

He glanced at the map and then looked up at the sky. He’d have to go west from here, if he wanted to get back to the hideout. Or was it southwest? He frowned a bit, looking down at the map again — but it was too vague for him to actually decipher. Shit.

With a great sigh, he decided to head west, with his senses on full alert. He prayed to Tsukuyomi, that he chose the right direction.

He tried to be as quiet as possible — gods knew what sort of animals were out here. Oh and he’d need to get food, too. Too bad he couldn’t recognise edible wild plants and fruits. (He made a mental note to study them, once he got back. It would be a great help in a situation like this.)

* * *

Sasuke could barely breath trough his exhaustion. He’d won — the tiger was dead and he’d survived. He stood up slowly, legs wobbling a bit, but he ignored it. There was sharp pain in his right arm. He looked down and cursed. The beast’s claws had left rather deep marks. It wasn’t bleeding as badly, as he would have thought it would, but it wasn’t good anyway.

Grunting, he cleaned the bloody katana on a clean patch of grass and took out a kunai, to cut a clean part of his shirt. Once he had a long enough strip of cloth, he carefully wrapped it around the wound, catching one end between his teeth, to better secure it. He would have to find water to drink and to clean his wound. Then, it would have to be disinfected and re-wrapped again with _real_ bandages (thank kami he had medical supplies with him in one of the storage scrolls). Who knew the medical studies they hated so much were this useful?

With his wound mostly secure, he looked around and when he found the direction he’d intended to go before the tiger her turned up, he stumbled that way. His limbs hurt. His arm stung and he was breathless. He leaned against the tree, just for another momet, his uninjured hand wrapping around a kunai. He’ll be totally sleeping with weapons under his pillow, starting today.

Against animal or human, he never wanted to struggle for survival in such a way ever again. For a moment he’d feared death — no. Not _death_. He’d feared, that if he died, his beloved futago would be left alone to struggle against the prejudice of their Clan. He didn’t want that.

He sighed and shifted his grip on the kunai. The metal was a comforting weight in his hand. It meant safety, now that he was alone. As the sunlight reflected off its yet-unscratched surface, Sasuke caught sight of his eyes.

There were two tomoe in his Sharingan. Something to celebrate, a faint voice in his head murmured, sounding vaguely like his father. After all, they’d unlocked their Sharingan barely a month ago.

Yet, yet he had no energy to even feel happy. He wasn’t happy or satisfied. He was just tired and hungry and in pain.

He just wanted to find Naruto and sleep back to back, as they used to, when their father was still alive. He just wanted to make sure he wouldn’t lose _another_ family member.

* * *

He was tired, beat up and worried, when he crossed the side gate to the hideout. Naruto groaned — he wanted nothing more, than a few bowls of ramen and a bed. And _Sasuke_ — he wanted to make sure his twin was alive and well.

The bells sounded, signalling his return. It was a sound of victory, but he only felt dull satisfaction. He would only celebrate, if Sasuke was here and both of them sat in their rooms in clean clothes, their stomachs full.

The several adults looked up. Surprise and shock flickered trough their faces. Some scowled in anger and glared at him, as if they had been hoping he’d get lost and die in the forest. Naruto caught the eye of their Taijutsu instructor, Kauri. She glared at him even harder, than usual and for once, Naruto _glared back_ instead of ducking his head, channeling some chakra into his eyes, to activate his Sharingan — now both eyes having two tomoe. A nasty encounter with a snake and — he was hundered percent sure that type of snake _wasn’t_ native to Hi no Kuni— now both of his eyes had two tomoe in them.

Shock and surprise flickered trough her eyes, the hateful look melting off of her face, as if he’d physically slapped her. Satisfied, he let his eyes revert to their natural violet... and then he sensed it. The chakra, which he knew as well, as his own.

His eyes snapped over to the main gate, just as the bells tolled, to signal another arrival. It was Sasuke. He seemed tired and made a shade paler, than usual, but he was here. Sasuke walked further inside and their eyes met — violet on onyx— and they smirked, triumph and relif mixing in the single expression.

Their eyes flashed and once more, he found their eyes mirroring one another. Red, alight with fire and two tomoe circling their pupils. For once, the disbelieving, restless whisper of their Clan members was like a heavenly melody to his ears.

They were the first ones to complete the task and on top of it they had evolved their Sharingan further. Maybe all that blood, sweat and worry had been worth something.

* * *

Naruto’s hand brushed the smooth wooden surface with a thougtful look. “I want to use this, someday.“ he said, looking at the massive Gunbai, formerly in possession of their great-grandfather.

Setsuna gave a small laugh. “Using that needs skill, Naruto. Madoka never managed —but then again, she was a bit more for speed and agility, rather than sternght. Hence her use of Tessen. And your father didn’t exactly manage either. I think he said something about it needing more chakra, than what he had to spare, in combination with his special fire. It needs skill and power. You and Sauske may have the chakra reserves, once you’re older, considering your mother had been an Uzumaki of the Main Family _and_ a former Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi... but not yet. When you’re older.”

Sasuke huffed. “Shame. That Gunbai looks fancy and intimidating. I can understand, why Jī-sama chose that as his signature weapon.”

“Yes. I’d never seen him use it, but if the stories are true, he could take an entire platoon out just with Taijutsu and his weapons. No need for chakra... well, the minimal chakra, that is, for him to use _Uchiha Gaeshi_.”

Their eyes snapped over to her. “ _Uchiha Gaeshi_?“ Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Setsuna nodded. “Yes. Madara used his Fūton in combination with the Gunbai to reflect attacks. It was a good defence for him and the perfect offence, as few expected their blow to be turned against them.”

Naruto grinned. “Sounds cool.”

Sasuke hummed. “And Madoka oba-san? What was her speciality?“

Setsuna smiled. “Fire, like Madara’s and your father’s. But she was better with Genjutsu then either of the men. She could take out several people with a single technique and she even found ways, where she could use the Sharingan’s abilities without needing eye contact. How she did that...“ she shrugged, “We haven’t managed to figure out yet. But then again, she was praised as a sort of genius and even if people feared her and disliked her for her heritage... no one could deny her _skills_ , as a kunoichi.”

This time it was Sasuke’s turn to grin and Naruto had a vague feeling, that they had matching expressions now. “Now... _I want that_.“ Sasuke said, his Sharingan flaring to life, glowing softly in the gloom of the storage room, where Madara’s and his family’s remaining possessions had been tucked away, never to be found, “I want to be _that_ good with Genjutsu.”

Setsuna chuckled. “I can help you. I managed to pick up a few things from her, altough she was still better, than me. What I know, however, I’d be glad to teach you.”

They shared an unsure look. She’d gone to great lenghts to help them ever since they’d arrived in the camp, more than the rest of the Clan _combined_ in all their short life. So far, only Shisui and the Head Family had shown them any sort of kindness and it was _odd_ , to have another person, who offered help freely. They wanted to trust her, really, her stories of their grandmother (and their father growing up) was interesting. It made them want to learn more.

Those stories reminded them, that once, Madara, Madoka and their parents had been _alive_ — that they had been _more_ , than fearfully scribed names on the pages of Bingo Books.

Sasuke turned to her, his eyes narrowed, just a bit. “Forgive me the question, Setsuna-san, but what would you _gain_ from helping us?“ he frowned a bit, “Considering how the Clan keeps saying that Shisui and Itachi shouldn’t even get in ten feet radius of us, it’s hard to believe, that you’d like to _help_.”

Setsuna smiled softly, her dark eyes going soft and sad. A look that, Naruto noted, was as much directed at their dead grandmother, as it was directed at them. “The Clan are _foolish_. Besides, they’re not going to tarnish my name any more, than they had tried, when I’ve befriended Madoka-chan. I want to help you because she was my friend. Because I respected her, as a kunoichi. And because I know, your father wasn’t a traitor. I owe this to him, as much as I owe this to Madoka and you.”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean Otō-san was a _traitor_?“

Her eyes flashed sadly again and she walked over to the only chair in the room. “It’s a long story and I don’t want to burden you...“ she said quietly, almost reluctantly.

Naruto grunted. “We’re already looked down on for a rather long list of reasons, Setsuna-san. Adding _another_ to the list would just be a _relief_ , because it would mean, that we hadn’t done anything wrong, rather the Clan are the ones, who are biased.”

“Biased they are, indeed.“ she agreed with a weary sigh. “It happened after the Kyūbi attack. Konoha wasn’t fully repaired yet and losing famous, S-rank shinobi like your parents and the Yondaime had been a big blow, combined with the hundreds of other shinobi dead. In that moment of weakness, Iwa chose to rise and extract revenge for the carnage wrought by Minato and Kushina, during the last Great War...”

* * *

A battle royale. Naruto had to addmit, it was a genius way of determining, which of them had improved most during the summer.

Every single Uchiha below their second decade of life, was to enter the arena and take out the others, trough any means possible. The only taboo was killing — that, _naturally_ wasn’t allowed. Knocking out, drawing blood and pushing out of the arena was the only way to win. It was going to be a mess, Naruto knew. But he had every intention of making it to the very end.

“You all know the rules, correct?“ Kenta-san called sharply. “Keep in mind, that breaking the rules means disqualifiction, which would draw shame with it. Shame to yoursefl for breaking the rules and to your family as well.”

A subdued murmur of acknowledgement ran trough the place.

“Get ready!”

Naruto smiled and pulled out his wakizashi. Next to him, Sasuke had two kunai in reverse grip. They shared a brief glance, that said more, than they could have said in a sentence, but the first thought, that passed trough their minds was the clearest to both of them.

_I’ll cover your back._

“Hajime!” Kenta called, leaving the arena in a _Shunshin_.

He ran forward, his eyes settling on Takashi — a rather arrogant kid, despite coming from a side branch of the Clan. And on top of everything, his father wasn’t even that accomplished, as a shinobi. The man had barely gotten himelf a Tokubetsu Jōnin rank, he’d heard. His mother wasn’t even a shinobi, just a civilian. Well, technically, she was a Genin on the reserves, but... Naruto doubted _that_ mattered. He’d bet his necklace the woman hadn’t held a weapon in years. In short, Takashi came from a rather average background.

Their weapons clashed. His wakizashi against Takashi’s kunai. Takashi’s grey-brown eyes narrowed. “You’re going down, half-blood.”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, really? Show me then.”

Takashi disengaged and slashed at his mid-section, which Naruto blocked with his blade and then the other tried sweeping his feet. Naruto jumped over it and swung his blade. The other boy ducked under it and that gave Naruto enough time to land and find solid footing again. The boy growled and as he channeled chakra, Naruto saw a single-tomoe Sharingan appear in his eyes.

He smiled a bit activating his own eyes, which were by now, fully mature — altough admittedly, he couldn’t use them to full potential. His body’s reaction time was still slower, than needed to catch/intercept certain moves. Takashi’s eyes went wide and Naruto’s smile widened, as the tomoe spun.

His eyes took effect and the arrogant little bastard crumpled to the floor unconsciously.

 **“Raiton: Denki Yajirushi!”** (Lightning Release: Electrical Arrows) Sasuke called behind him. Naruto’s eyes shifted just in time, to see several lightning coated senbon, now resemblign tiny arrows, shoot at the two, who’d wisely teamed up on Sasuke.

Naruto smiled as the senbon reached their targets and then he moved forwards, only to be intercepted by Akako. Naruto frowned at the kunoichi and leapt back, running trough familiar handsigns. **“Aoi Honō: Hōsenka!”** (Blue Flames: Phoenix Sage Flower)

He spit out several small, blue fireballs, forcing his opponent to dodge and curse. Some others also scrambled from the general range. Over the weeks spent here, everyone learned to fear his azure flames, since they burned hotter, than what was normal.

However, not everyone was fast enough — one boy, Naruto couldn’t recall his name — was caught by one of the missles, probably thinking he was out of range. The other small fireballs collided agains the wall, while the boy hit by one fell to the floor with a cry, as the flames rapidly burned at his clothes.

Suddenly everyone froze and looked at him. “ _Junpei!_ ” a girl gasped in horror, her eyes wide. Naruto huffed. He flared his chakra and waved a hand. (Since his father had initially designed his fire after the black flames of Amaterasu, they could still somewhat be controlled even after released. Hence, he could put them out, if he wanted.)

The flames disappeared and Junpei whined softly, looking down at the angry red marks and the charred skin left by the flames. Kenta helped Junpei to his feet and a Kauri was there immediately, taking the injured boy away in a Shunshin.

Kenta glared at him sharply, but Naruto shrugged it off. The boy hadn’t been his target. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t been fast enough to avoid a jutsu he’d seen heading his way for a good while.

“What now?“ Kenta barked at them, “The battle isn’t over, as long as there are so many of you inside the circle!”

For a moment, everyone was confused, but Sasuke was fast. His twin leapt next to him and that one action was enough to snap everyone else back to the situation. But Naruto was prepared. Now that Sasuke was right here, Naruto allowed a small smile to cross his lips.

 _Feathers_ , he mouthed at his twin, as he raised his hand in a Tiger. **“Aoi Honō: Hibashiri.”** (Blue Flames: Running Fire) Hearing the name, several of their peers took a few steps back, fear flashing in their eyes.

The flames formed at his feet and then created a circle around him and Sasuke, surprising many.

“Now what, you want to knock yourselves out?!” someone from father away called. Naruto closed his eyes and allowed more chakra out, letting the flames burn even hotter and rise higher.

“No.“ Sasuke asked simply, his glare settling on whomever had spoken, “We just want to finish quickly,“ he said, running trough his own handsigns. **“Fūton: Haneha no Kyūryū!”** (Wind Release: Torrent of Feather Blades)

Naruto crouched down, as Sasuke breathed out the many, sharp blades of compressed wind, whiring around himself to reach every part of the blaze. The sharp wind projectiles all caught flame and sread outwards from tthe circle, towards everyone gathered around them, like vicious, burning knives.

Everyone dived farther and farther away, shock and panic in their eyes as the bright bluish-purple fire spread further. Naruto let the fire circle fade, but the projectiles remained, lodging into the pavement and the walls before flicering out, leacing small, sharp scars everywhere, courtesy of Sasuke’s wind. His twin didn’t like using Wind — his chakra was more aligned to lightning and fire, water if must— it took too much chakra. But for the sake of collaboration, he was more than ready to deal with the bigger chakra cost of a clumsy, unmastered Fūton jutsu.

Naruto waited a long moment, until everyone calmed down, before his gaze swept the room. Sasuke smirked slightly. “It seems, Kenta-san, that we win.“ he said, gesturing at their peers.

Save for Sasuke and himself, everyone was outside the line. Naruto smiled and they bumped fists — perfect strategy.

The deathly displeased glare their clansman sent them only served to make them happier. It meant he’d expected them to lose and they’d proved others’ assumptions wrong again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, thank you :3  
> Ideas about the boys´ Genin team/sensei? I want them to be together, but I still need a third member and a Jonin. Suggestions are welcome.


	5. Homecoming and Teammates

Sasuke shifted the backpack on his shoulder. The summer was over and in two weeks time, they’ll be put on Genin teams — which meant, that between getting home and being assigned a team, they’ll have an entire week for themselves.

He glanced at the hideout, as they passed the gate, to join the group again. Shisui and Itachi were here once more to escort them home, with a few other adults, just as they’d escorted them here. He won’t miss this place — nor the glares, nor the pain, sharper than it needed to be, only becasue their Clan hated them for their ancestry—, but he didn’t mind the time here. It had helped them improve and maybe if not for this camp, they wouldn’t have improved as much, as they had.

“Time to go home.“ Naruto murmured.

Sasuke grunted. “And we can start with cleaning the place. We hadn’t been there in more than a month. It’s most likely full of dust by now.“

The reminder, that their home was empty was sharp, unneeded and most of all, painful . No one would be waiting for them, when they got home. (Even after all these years, they still missed their father and wished, he was here.)

“We’ll clean it up together and then we can put the weapons in Otō-san’s old room.“ his twin murmured quietly, his fingers playing with the necklace. A habit he developed over the days spent here, to draw some comfort, even when they were apart or when both of them were upset and instead of cheering each other up, they would just quietly sulk, side by side.

At those words, Sasuke’s gaze involuntarily flickered towards Naruto’s backpack, where the storage scrolls were tucked away. In them, their parents’ (in)famous weapons, along with Madara’s Gunbai. Naruto had totally fallen in love with the massive weapon and was determined to learn how to use it. A part of Sasuke thought the weapon would fit Naruto well — he did, after all have Wind and Fire as an affinity,— another part whispered, that if the Clan saw his twin carry the massive weapon, they would draw the wrong conclusions...

 _‘But we promised to live up to that legacy.‘_ he reminded himself, _‘For that, we have to be like them, in a way. Which... happens to include using their weapons and the Gunbai/Kusarigama combo would fit Nī-san. Kenta-san did say he could be a heavy-hitter... Madara jī-sama had been like that too. The only one to match the Shodaime in a fight.‘_

“I like the idea, Naruto.“ he said with a small smile.

Before any more could be said, Itachi’s voice snapped them from their musings. “Move out!”

* * *

Naruto groaned and tossed the backpack unceremoniously onto the bed.

Sasuke frowned, as he tossed his own things on his bed on the other side of the room — even after all this time, they still shared a room and Naruto thought, that it was something that would remain, useless they got married... which was unlikely thing to happen, considering what the Clan and some people in the village thought about them.

“Dust. It’s full of dust.“ Sasuke grunted.

He chuckled and sighed. “Let’s get changed and we can start cleaning and then whichever of us feels like it, gets to cook dinner. The other does the dishes.“

Sasuke nodded. “Sounds fair, I guess.“

So they changed into more leisury clothing and started cleaning their small appartment quietly, only sharing a word now and then, to tell the other where this and that was or where it would be tucked away, if that something was needed again. It didn’t take more, than an hour, to be done.

“I’ll brew some tea.“ Sasuke said, “You take these back?“ he asked, gesturing at the cleaning equipment.

Naruto nodded. “Sure thing.”

Naruto tucked the things away and wiped his hands clean, ready to head into the kitchen, when there was a soft knock on the door. He stopped rising an eyebrow. He didn’t remember inviting anyone and Setsuna-san said she would not be coming back to the village for a few weeks yet. There was apperently still some things to be done at the hideout, for which she was needed.

He shook his head and instead hurried to open the door. To his shock, it was the Head Family. _‘What... why are they here?‘_

He shook the thoughts away and bowed, catching a particularly scratching look from a trespassing clanswoman. “Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-sama.“

The Matriarch smiled gently. “Naruto-kun, may we come in?“

He stepped aside and let the three older Uchiha into their small home, before shutting the door. His Aunt gave him a questioning look and he nodded towards the kitchen. She made a beeline for the place, to greet Sasuke too. Naruto followed her at a more sedate peace, throwing a look at his uncle. “To what do we owe the visit?“

“You completed the camp. That’s something worth celebrating. And Setsuna-san had given Itachi a detailed report of your progress. We read it.“ the Clan Head answered calmly.

“Impressive accomplishments, by the way.“ Itachi added.

As they arrived in the kitchen, his aunt let go of Sasuke and swept him into a hug instead, a small platter of mochi on the table, no doubt as a gift. Naruto’s lips curled upwards — mochi was the one thing, other then ramen, that both him and Sasuke loved with a passion.

“Congratulations on completing the camp with such high scores. And we know that some people made it hard for you,“ their aunt said, as she let him go, “But you still did well and it’s even more of a reason to be proud of your accomplishment.”

“Arigato, Oba-san.“ Sasuke said, “Would you like tea?“

“Yes please.“

And so, they sat down and celebrated quietly, with tea an mochi, with their aunt and uncle sharing stories of their past and Itachi mentioning a few of his more recent missions. It was nice, Naruto thought.

Having some of his family here... there was a tap on the door again. “I’ll get it.“ he said, standing up.

He opened the door to find Shisui there, with a small pack in his hand and some board games. Naruto grinned —despite being older by a few years, Shisui loved his fun and it was him, who played games with them on their birthdays, ocassionally even managing to rope Itachi into some of said games (not that the Heir would addmit, that Shisui could be goddamn convincing, when he wanted to be).

“Hi, Shisui.“ he greeted with a small wave.

The older gave him a bright grin. “Hello. Can I come in? I think we have some celebrating to do?“

Naruto smiled and opened the door for him. “The more the merrier, cousin.“ he said, as he gestured towards the kitchen.

Once the greetings and congratulations passed, Shisui indeed roped them into a game, so they relocated to the small sitting room with tea and mochi.

It was the most fan they had in a long while, Naruto mused. It was an arrangement he could get used to —all the people he cared about in their home, with tea and mochi for snack. It was almost perfect. In the back of his mind, he wished, just for a moment, that his parents could be here.

He wondered what they would say, now that him and Sasuke were back from camp, as the ‘top dogs‘, even with all the extra hardships the Clan had tossed their way.

* * *

The week had flown by faster, than Naruto would have thought. They’d spent it with relaxing and some extra training, to make sure they would Graduate. Failure was not an opinion — not with their promise hanging over them. They’d promised something and no matter what, it would be fulfilled.

And today was the last day they would ever set foot behind Academy doors. Today was Team Placement day — the day, that would determine their career for years to come, ueseless they got goddamn lucky to make it to Jōnin very fast, like Shisui and Itachi. (As nice as that idea sounded, Naruto wasn’t naive. Neither him nor Sasuke were as good, as their cousins.)

Naruto tugged at his shirt a bit nervously.

It was high-collared dark blue one, having a single, loose sleeve, that reached his elbow on the right. Underneath it, he wore long sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of metal-plated, black fingerless glooves. He wore black pants with dark blue shinobi sandals, his shins wrapped in white bandages. He had weapon holsters on his legs and a brown utility belt, wich had basic first aid and a few scrolls attached. The back of his shirt displayed the Uchiha fan halved with the red spiral of the Uzumaki and there were was a wakizashi strapped to his right side. It had been his father’s and his grandmother’s before him— _Yūgure_. The Konoha headband with dark blue cloth was firmly tied around his forehead.

“I hope we’ll be on the same team.“ he murmured, as they walked towards the Academy.

Sasuke wore a black short-sleeve shirt with dark red, high-collared vest, its back having their Clan symbols displayed in the same manner. He had black arm warmers and black shinobi pants. His black sandals were completely open, only a few straps holding it and and his shins were also wrapped in white bandages. He carried their mother’s katana — _Chitsuki_ — strapped to his back with brown leather holder. His Konoha headband having dark red cloth, similar to his vest and it was firmly tied around his forehead.

Sasuke hummed. “I sincerely hope so. Any more than two people to get used to and I’m likely to drive Chitsuki trough someone’s foot. Dealing with the scowling, hateful Jōnin will be bad enough.”

Naruto wrinkled his nose at that. As if the hate of their Clan wouldn’t have been enough, shinobi in higher positions also seemed to share the mentality. They weren’t just simple Academy students — no, they were always the ‘traitor spawn‘. Seriously, it was getting tiresome.

Yesterday’s Exam had been enough proof to them. One of the Chūnin instructors had tried sabotaging their Taijutsu test as the man had purposefully used more strenght, than needed. It was a good thing both of them had greater stamina, than most people their age. The predictive-evasive patterns of the Uchiha style, mixed with the Uzumaki style’s defensiveness was very useful. Despite the man’s efforts, they lasted long enough in the sparring circle to pass that part.

They were shinobi now and they would not back down. They would climb the ranks and be the best of the best, like their parents had been.

They slipped into their classroom as quietly as they could, altough they were still met with a few nasty looks. Ah, it seemed the village hadn’t taken a complete turnaround in their absence. They walked into the classroom and for once, found it empty, save for... Shikamaru. They shared a brief look before taking their usual seats.

“Hello, Naruto, Sasuke.“ the Nara Heir drawled lazily, his dark eyes trailed on them.

Naruto gave him a small nod. “Good morning, Shikamaru.“

“Good morning.“ Sasuke echoed in a quieter tone.

As they settled, they could feel the other’s heavy gaze. Why was Shikamaru staring like that? “Where you’ve been during the summer? Haven’t seen you around.”

Naruto eyed the Nara — Shikamaru and Chōji have been the only people in class with whom they’d formed a sort of friendship. And Shino — the third person was Aburame Shino. Only these three boys had bothered to be civil and from that point onwards, the civil conversations had somehow evolved into strong friendship. (And much to Naruto’s relief, neither of their friends’ parents seemed to mind them being around.)

“The Clan organised a summer camp.“ Sasuke said quietly, “We were out of the village, due to that.”

Shika’s dark eyes slid over to Sasuke and then he nodded slowly. “Ah, I see. Sounds like it cost a lot of energy...”

Naruto couldn’t help the laugh, that escaped him. “Yeah, it was... hm, what’s the word you Naras are so fond of? Aah... ah! It was... _mendokuse_.“ he said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the obvious — but friendly—jab. “Very funny, _Uzumaki_.“

Naruto chuckled. Once, they’d disliked the name, despite the fact, that the Uchihas used it in a degrading way. But somehow, the more they heard it from their friends, the easier it was to like said name. And in fact, considering how the Clan treated them, it was a nice way of distancing themselves from the jerks.

If not for a few people in their family (alive and dead), he would have been happy just going by Uzumaki Naruto instead of Uchiha-Uzumaki. But... there were people, whom they cherished, so they continoued to use the name. Not to mention, it would be hard to prove, that they were different from other Uchihas, if they didn’t even acknowledge said heritage...

His thoughts — and any further conversation— was halted when one by one, their classmates arrived, ignoring their presence. Well, Shino and Chōji greeted them and they even exchanged a few words, but the others certainly ignored them.

Naruto sighed a bit dejectedly —he may be used to the way they were treated, but that didn’t mean he was fine without friends. He liked being around people and it was _hard_ to belong somewhere, when they were ignored or treated, like disase.

Sasuke nudged him lightly in the shoulder, as if sensing his thoughts. “I’ll stick by your side, remember? Always together.“

He smiled, remembering the wov they made, when he — _finally_ — managed to figure out how to use and apply a Tracking seal. Now, said seal rested on the inner side of their dominant hands — on his right and on Sasuke’s left. Those words were the ones Sasuke used, as the seals burned their skin, linking their chakras in a sense, so Naruto could actually feel Sasuke’s presence in his mind.

“Always together.” he echoed quietly and without thinking.

Iruka began speaking and they fell silent, listening to their soon to be former instructor. After the short motivational speech and congratulations on passing, the scarred Chūnin began listing out the teams and they found themselves sitting up straight, their backs rigid like bowstrings.

While neither of them were too religious, they found themselves prayint to any kami and ancestor they could name, to have some mercy and allow them to be on the same team. They didn’t even include a nice third teammate or a non-hateful Jōnin. Just let them be on the same team. Nothing else.

“Team Six is Senju Menma, Senju Nawaki and Haruno Sakura. Your Jōnin instructor is Yamato.” Iruka announced, his eyes landing on the boys. Several girls whined pitifully, throwing glares at Sakura.

The pink-haired girl herself was shrieking in vicotry, throwing dreamy looks at the Senju brothers. Naruto grunted and rubbed his sensitive ears, while Sasuke covered them, whining softly like a kicked puppy. It was nice, that their senses were sharper than normal, — something to exploit in their shinobi career,— but at times like _this_ , when the fangirls got loud, it was a curse.

When they heard their name however, they perked up again, “Team Seven is Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke...“ here, they prayed even louder in their minds, their grip on each others’ hands like vice.

 _‘Please... please, Tsukuyomi have mercy. Allow us to be on the same team... Susanno’o turn your gaze upon us, I beg you...‘_ Naruto murmured in his mind, while chewing the inside of his lips.

“...Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jōnin-sensei is...”

Naruto grinned and squeezed Sasuke’s hand in relief, in-lieu of a hug. It would have been odd, hugging in front of the entire class... Sasuke’s charcoal eyes were glinting with happiness and relief as well. (And the fact, that Shikamaru was their teammate was antoher plus. The Nara was a nice company and unlike many, he wasn’t prejudiced.)

Then, Naruto’s attention snapped back to Iruka, but the man was already listing Team Eight. With a huff, he turned back to Sasuke. In the sudden relief and excitement, that they would be on the same team, he’d forgotten to pay attention to the last —and perhaps, most important— piece of information.

“Nee, Nī-san, who’s our sensei?“ he asked.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed disapprovingly. “Weren’t you paying attention?“

Naruto gave him a sheepish smile. “Kinda...no?“

Sasuke sighed, looking at the ceiling dramatically. “Great Tsukuyomi. What sins have I committed against thou, that you punish me with an idiot for a twin?“

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms. “I’m not _that_ bad.“ There was a moment of silence and Sasuke rolled his eyes again. “So...“ he asked after snapping out of his sulking, “Who’s our sensei?“ he asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged. “I haven’t heard the name.“

Naruto facepalmed. Then after a moment of panicked depression, their sharp, hopeful eyes landed on Shikamaru. The Nara Heir caught them staring and he threw a look at the ceiling. They could even see his lips move, as he formed a single word. “ _Mendokuse_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was Naruto praying to Tsukuyomi and Susanoo? Well... here I think the great clans had "patron gods" in a sense, ones they revere(d) the most.  
> For the Uchiha Clan, that god is Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, god of the moon.  
> For the Uzumaki Clan, that god is Susanoo-no-Mikoto, god of sea and storms.
> 
> Like always, please leave comments and share your thoughts :3


End file.
